The Hunt
by Aintaru
Summary: Exiled and persecuted, Nix has to find a way to restore her honor while keeping her siblings safe. So what does Sam Uley and his inner wolf have to say about it when she crosses his borders? What will the pack think about the Alpha's decision? And what hidden secrets lie within the shifter communities? Sam/OC
1. Divident

_**Warning(s)**_ _:_ _Rated M. Possible Violence. Mild Language. Sexual References. Hurt. Angst. Love. Etc._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: This warning shall only be placed on the first chapter to any and all stories posted._ " **Not my Sandbox, Just my Sandcastle** _ **."**_ _**Twilight**_ _belongs to_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _._

 _I do not and have never had a beta, all errors are of my own make; but if you're interested please PM me… Maybe possibly explain the rules that go with that too._

 _Without further ado, I present to you my latest work:_ _ **The Hunt; a Sam Uley Fanfic.**_

* * *

 **Chapter ONE - Dividend**

I ran.

I ran out of duty. I ran out of a sense of preservation. But mostly, I ran for a sense of justice. To protect.

I was betrayed. My pride and honor called for blood.

Demanded it.

And my body and soul would have it.

The earth moved beneath the weight and power of my muscles as I ran with great speed across the forest. I could easily detect two faint and quick heartbeats behind me, where they should stay hidden as I continued to make my hasty way through the wet terrain.

Rain poured continuously, like a representation to my previous heartache or like a balm to wash away the pain. I shook my head. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to know currently.

I let out a warning sound to my two followers to stay put as I made my way toward the border. The speed in which I ran at didn't give up as I began my way up and down a repeated path; my scent catching in the air, the trees and the ground.

I finally heard a warning growl behind me, quickly followed by two more as they began their chase.

Pushing myself to run faster I emitted a frustrated growl as the burn in my muscles began to make its presence known. I had been running for more than 48 hours as it was. I was hungry and irate. I was surprised I had made it this far, but the adrenaline in which I ran with now proved to be invaluable. The ache was but a shadow and my inner beast roared gleefully at the prospect of the chase.

A gray blur tackled me from the side, colliding with my chest before I used the momentum to roll with my fourth pursuer. My larger jaw instantly latched around my pursuer's neck before throwing him against a tree as I then released a monstrous roar.

I hissed and growled, my ear flattened against my head as my tail lowered to the ground behind me. Four giant wolves circled me, all with intelligent and fierce eyes. I had to stop posing as a threat.

So these were the great Spirit Warriors of the Quileute people... I growled one final time, snapping defensively toward the youngest that tried to come closer. My eyes fell on each of them, studying them for what they were...

None of them were who I was looking for.

I allowed my eyes to fall on the largest of the four wolves, a russet brown one. Even though he had the largest frame I still had to keep an eye on the fast gray one that had tried to surprise me.

They all looked at me suspiciously when I ceased all movements and sat. A giant black panther must look quite out of the ordinary for them, I was sure. Though they weren't ones to complain. Giant wolves weren't exactly ordinary either. Quickly, black fur receded, leaving me naked and bare before the eyes of four males -something that didn't disgruntle me in the least. Being a shifter did that to your psyche and confidence.

I remained kneeling on the floor, my long black and wavy hair doing a nice job of covering most of my back and chest as it fell over my shoulders.

I stood then, my wet hair sticking to my body as I made sure to keep eye contact with the russet wolf. "Bring me your alpha."

A growl escaped the gray wolf, my eyes narrowing as the feral animal within me tinged the sound of my voice. "I will not deal with you, Lead Warrior... Nor you, Beta," my voice lowered to a respectable volume when I looked at the russet wolf once more. "I beg of you. I must speak with your Alpha."

The russet wolf slowly backed away into the bushes, leaving the other three in a still formation around me before a young man appeared in the wolf's place. The same russet color of his fur expanded across his exposed skin as he stepped out from behind the trees in a pair of cut-offs.

He was young, I could feel that much, though he looked to be in his twenties. His eyes held much history within their dark depths as we gazed at one another before a massive black wolf slowly stalked up beside him.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as the air thickened with his presence. He was alpha. The instant distinction resonated within my very soul, making me kneel and lower my head onto my hands on the moist ground before me. It was a sign of respect, submission really, as my back and neck were left exposed.

"Who are you," the young man who I had previously recognized as the Beta asked me in his Alpha's place. I realized he would be the voice of the pack until the Alpha decides to speak for himself. It was natural for Alphas to assess the situation first.

My body remained as still as a statue. As soon as I took notice of the massive black paws in my peripheral my inner beast shuddered. I made sure to keep my muffled tone even and respectful before answering. I felt his cool breath sniff near my neck as he inhaled my scent, more than likely tracing it for any danger. "My name is _Nixáliz_." (Nyx-SAH-lease)

The Alpha's wet nose ran down my jaw before he took a couple of steps back, it was a signal that allowed me to raise my head.

His Beta signaled me to continue once the massive wolf took his place next to him again. "I come seeking sanctuary, but not for me." At the Alpha's command the pack began to lay down in a circle around me, listening to me, except for the Alpha himself who remained standing. His imposing height and frame should have been frightening. And in a way, it was. I hadn't come here to be put into submission once again either.

I looked around me slowly, my voice remaining low as my gaze settled on the black wolf. "There are those who wish me and my loved ones harm. For the task of killing a vampire, for protecting my... ' _people'_ ," I spat the word like venom. Vehemently I thought that they were no longer my people. I noticed the wolves growled at my mention of vampires, or I could only assume since I could not hear their thoughts. "...I have been exiled and left for dead. _That_ is the thanks I have received. A betrayal like no other."

Though I spoke through the Beta, my eyes remained trained on the Alpha. His fathomless yellow eyes were more animal and feral than man at the moment as he assessed the situation with a calm I imagined only he could posses. It made the beast within me quiver once more, retreating into a submission deep within my own mind until the sound of trees snapping caught all of our attentions.

What happened next was a series of movements that resulted in chaos as I ran across the field, leaping above another gray wolf that appeared -a smaller one- and throwing them off as well. I'm sure the green of my natural eyes receded to a dark amber as my fangs elongated in a vicious hiss. "I did not come here _TO FIGHT_ ," I all but roared, my nails now black like that of the panther; long, deadly and ready to strike.

The Alpha let out a deep grumble from his chest, one that made all of his wolves regroup behind him. I was sure that it must have been disgruntling for them to see a shifter in human form take on their beast form; not once, but twice. I knew how the pack mind worked, so I was quite aware that the Alpha could see me as a danger because of my defensive maneuvering.

I understood why they were on such high alert. They had no guarantee as to what my abilities were. If I was lying, if I was saying the truth... I was a wild card, an unknown. Possibly a danger to them and their people. It is because of these reasons that I made sure to keep my eyes trained on the Alpha, trying to convey my sincerity as my beast receded back into the background.

I remained crouching once more in my human form, leaving myself defenseless again as more pack members showed up behind the Alpha and Beta. There were nine wolves so far, and I was definitely not on a _suicide_ mission. Not with them at least.

The sound of more twigs snapping could be heard coming closer from behind me. I sighed and closed my eyes in aggravation. Slowly, I rose from my crouching position, making sure to keep my hands up in a show of mercy. I knew all eyes were on me. Some of them were still growling in my direction as I blocked their path.

A small rumble erupted from my chest as two small creatures bounded into our field of vision. A small beige -almost white- wolf was rolling on the ground playing with a black and white fox... A _much_ larger... black and white fox. Both creatures had backpacks tied onto their small forms. They looked ridiculous.

"Sevahstian! Raziel!" At my voice, the two cubs stopped immediately, their frolicking giving way to fear as they finally took in their surroundings. If I could grieve at the sight of my family members I would. They were doomed... "Come," the one word resonated with power, pulling both children toward me. I noticed that some of the wolves twitched but I didn't feed into that knowledge as the two youngsters scrambled behind me.

I looked at them disapprovingly, my eyes flashing amber again and making them both lower onto the ground. The fox rolled over on her back, exposing her belly in the most submissive manner known to the animal kingdom. I sighed. What could I do? Family was family...

I took two steps towards them and knelt, unclipping and unzipping the backpacks before quickly taking out a pair of shorts and a small yellow sundress. I threw it at their heads. "Go. Phase." I didn't even want to look at their sheepish expressions as they walked behind the trees and bushes. Or as sheepish looking as they could considering they were in their animal forms.

I groaned, my head falling into my hand for but a moment as I pulled out a large brown sleeved shawl for myself. I stood back up and looked high into the trees as I crossed my arms after wrapping myself within the warm comforts of the simple cloth. Though I have no regards for my own exposure, I was very careful with that of my younger siblings… And the spirits needed to give me patience when it came to these two... Or I'd kill them myself before the enemy could.

Two children finally emerged from behind the trees, dressed in the clothing I had thrown at them. The young girl quickly stepped behind me, tentatively looking around my waist toward the wolves as the boy stood right next to me, defiantly I might add. "These are my siblings," I explained before turning towards them and grabbing an ear each.

"Deberás! ¿Están jugando ahora y no saben si había peligro o no? What the hell is _wrong_ with you two? I could have been killed by now and you two are what? Playing pounce!?" ( _Seriously! You guys are playing now without knowing if there was danger or not?_ )

The quiet that entered the moist forest was almost deafening as I glared at my younger siblings and released their ears. Raziel looked at me with glistening eyes, eyes that I quickly turned away from, as my brother continued to glare at me.

"You were taking long," Sevahstian answered with a bored tone.

"Don't gimme me that shit! You were supposed to stay behind and protect her, Sevahstian!"

"Well she's perfectly fine!"

"Don't give me lip, boy," I growled. He immediately lowered his gaze, earning me a quick and whispered apology. I took in a much needed breath, my nostrils flaring as I pointed behind me. "Present yourselves," I spoke through gritted teeth while closing my eyes. I could already feel the throbbing behind my eyes, the beginning signs of a headache.

Raziel remained behind me, peeking again towards the wolves before slowly stepping out. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and similar tanned skin to my own. Her eyes were hazel and wide as I pushed her. She yelped before standing there looking halfway to being frozen in fear.

"They don't bite," I muttered, earning a few glares before she squealed and she latched herself onto the smaller gray wolf I had thrown last.

I... I had no idea what to do... Everything went from being so serious to having children involved… So I just kind of stood there, dumbfounded and tense as the young Quileute In human form chuckled. "That's Leah," he mentioned to my little sister as she wrapped herself to Leah's furry legs.

"She's so pretty," Raziel laughed, rubbing her face into Leah's wet fur. I couldn't help but laugh internally to myself as the gray wolf looked disturbed. She didn't know _what_ to do. "It's nice to meet you Leah. My name is Raziel and my favorite color is gray." She smiled the smile only a five year old could give. It could melt hearts… So long as you weren't related to the little beast.

Leah seemed to give up with trying to figure out what to do, so she just lowered herself even more as my sister fussed around her excitedly before breaking her dress.

Seriously. What was wrong with my family?

In her excitement, Raziel phased back into her fox form, rubbing up playfully against Leah until finally crawling under her and laying down.

Warmth.

She liked the warmth that radiated off of Leah. I was sure of it. Regardless of her excitement, brow twitched. We had little clothing as it was. The least she could have done was try to take the damn dress off first… But she was still so young; therefore, I really couldn't hold it against her if she couldn't control her phasing properly yet. Five year olds didn't understand the concept of money and such. All they understood was 'gimme, gimme, gimme'.

My brother on the other hand was glaring at all the wolves until I smacked the back of his head. "Respect the pack and their Alpha," I whispered as he 'humphed'.

"Hi."

He didn't look at them, his possible new protectors, as he glared with his dark brown eyes into the trees. Sevahstian was a good boy, all in all. Very protective and loyal even though he was a pain in my ass at times. His black hair was short and messy: spiked at different angles. Kind of like him. All over the place.

I looked at the wolves again and all their eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. I sighed. "This is Sevahstian. He's 13. She's 5. They're my charges and who I am trying to get sanctuary and homes for."

"Homes?" My brother glared at me. "You never said anything about homes, Nix!"

"Not now, Sev."

"No, you promised-"

"To keep you safe! We speak afterward. Understood?" I growled at him again, making him nod his consent against his wishes, but that's what happens when you're higher on the power ranks. You listen to your elders and those holding higher positions.

My gaze fell on the Alpha once more, my arms were still crossed as I waited. He looked around and nodded his head once. All the wolves stood up together, as a unit. Patiently, they waited for his next signal as the Alpha receded into the forest and reappeared a few moments afterwards.

He was quite tall in his human form and just as handsome as his Beta. His dark hair was cropped short, complimenting his strong facial structure. He looked at my siblings. "Are you kids hungry?"

My brother glanced at him, giving him a brisk nod as my sister yipped. She scrambled from under Leah and ran toward the Alpha, rubbing on his legs as he scratched behind her ear. I saw the look of astonishment cross his dark eyes for a moment. I guess the Alpha wasn't used to blatant affection… Well, with his position came distance. A shame really.

Regardless, my eyes softened at the gesture and my inner beast calmed completely. The Alpha's heavy gaze fell on me next. "Let the children go home with the pack and get fed. It seems we have much to talk about."

I nodded, bidding my siblings farewell and to behave as a chuckling Beta walked after them all. I kept my gaze on all of them until they were no more. My eyes traveled over toward the Alpha. Green versus the darkest shade of brown I have possibly ever come against. He was closer now and he was eyeing me with a serious expression. The air tensed around us again, making my breathing labored, but I kept my eyes on his even as I glared... But the pressure was finally too much and it grudgingly made me look away. I did not like feeling weak against an Alpha, but I also didn't want to challenge him either.

I recognized this for was it was: a clear show of power, of dominance and submission. He was Alpha and I was not here to disrespect his position or take his place. But I'd be damned if I bowed to him so easily now that I knew my siblings were being taken care of. I just had to make sure not to piss him off in the meantime. Though... he didn't pick me the kind to bring harm to children, so there was always that. That was a plus in my book.

The energy in the air receded completely and I was able to breathe easier. I dared a glance his way, my arms still crossed as he stood in nothing but a pair of cut-offs as well. He was too close, but he was Alpha and I would not disrespect him. Not intentionally at least. But again, he was too close… Close enough for me to get a good eyeful as the moisture in the air seemed to trail down his skin… His very muscled and toned skin. The shifter perk.

He smelled of musk and forest, sweat and power... If power could even have a smell. It sure did now. He stood quietly, watching and studying me for what could have been five or ten minutes. Maybe even 30 seconds but it felt like forever.

The quiet was almost unnerving and I was starting to wonder if he was trying to test the sliver of patience I had left until he spoke. "My name is Sam Uley."

The effect his voice had on my inner beast was instantaneous. It was perched forward, almost at a full attention filled with lots of curiosity and… something. Something I didn't even _want_ to recognize or put a name to. I only allowed myself to physically nod though. "Nixaliz Santos."

"Tell me what happened." I looked at him and sighed internally. How much would I be telling him? His dark eyes were almost piercing me too, as if he knew what I was thinking. "All of it." Damn. That's gotta be some Alpha perk too.

I nodded again, picking up my siblings backpacks as I began walking to nowhere until I found a fallen log. I sat down, as did he. I hadn't noticed when the rain had stopped, but it had. Thankfully, he had remained quiet those few minutes I used to gather my thoughts and bearings.

I'd start from the beginning then. "Most shifters came to be by different...reasons, or ways... My people, we were the first shifters _made_ by vampires to serve them." I glared at a point in the air, not daring to look anywhere else as I began the weaving of this complex tale.

"I don't know how long it lasted until finally there was a revolt. The animosity between the vampire owners and their shifting pets was a disastrous war that occurred many years ago in Latin America. We serve ourselves now and protect our own from any supernatural threat.

"Ever since the gene was first awakened, it remained so. Though, we don't see ourselves as cursed. We embrace our nature from the beginning and still live a normal life.

"I was the youngest Lead Warrior my people ever had. I was leading our guard into battle at the young age of 13, Sevahstian's current age. Our maturity levels are quite different, as I'm sure you noticed." He snorted, and I dared another glance at him to see amusement in his dark eyes at the mention of my brother. "For the past 12 years, I kept coming across the same vampire. And she always managed to get away. I never knew why. I was normally able to get them all... But not her.

"She killed my parents. She killed many of my people to be honest. And our elders never allowed us to pursue her outside of our borders or jurisdiction. No reason. Just, we weren't allowed. No explanation. So I went against the elders wishes." I looked at Sam then, he had an unreadable expression on his face so I forged on. "You have to understand, it wasn't just revenge. That was 12 years worth of pain and chase. I was far beyond revenge." He nodded his understanding and remained patient until I continued.

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes at the memories. "I went after her. Alone. When I finally caught up with her, she threatened me. 'If your elders find out you break our deal, we come after you all.' I had no clue what she was talking about... It wasn't until after her destruction that I learned of the betrayal."

My eyesight sharpened, my teeth clenching hard against themselves as my nails grew long and black against the bark I sat on. "Those _bastards_ had a deal with the vampires! They would ' _protect_ ' us from other covens so long as we kept them well fed!" I punched the wood beneath me and it quickly gave way. "And I was the _only_ one who didn't know! Those _bastards_ were working with the enemy!"

My vision almost turned completely red at the memory of what those Elder fools had been and we're capable of before a very warm and large hand was placed on the back of my neck. It instantly had a soothing effect on me, something I now came to realize my own -previous- Alpha could never accomplish. More than likely it was because his moral compass was fucked up.

I sighed, leaning towards his touch as a soft purr escaped me. Instantly, I opened my eyes and sat straighter. "Well, that's embarrassing," I mumbled as I looked into the trees again. Sam chuckled at my reaction as I shrugged him off. He sounded like a mystery wrapped in dark, velvety chocolate… because my head wasn't seriously fucked up already. Fucking Alphas with their fucking power scents. Sometimes I swore they were worse than that sickly sweet smell I hated so much. Ugh!

"What happened then?"

I shrugged, thankful that he had interrupted my internal monologue again. "I was exiled. I now have the mate of a crazy bitch following me, maybe even his whole coven, and my old tribe as well."

"Your tribe?" I looked at Sam again. He was confused, it was noticeable in his dark eyes. But there was also something lethal in them, like he _really_ didn't like the fact that my tribe was after me too… "Why are they after you as well?"

Oh, right. How to explain this without sounding like we're full of shit? "Each member of my tribe is blessed with a spirit, or so they say. Where I come from we all possess an extra ability and none of them are ever the same. Ergo, a long time ago there was a war between two brothers. One was Alpha and the other would not submit, so he challenged him. Which was his right, I mean, the Alpha _can_ get challenged for his position… _Anyway_! It was then that we learned that by defeating his brother, the Alpha, that he was able to gain his ability…Adding to their previous power..."

Sam remained quiet for a moment as he took in the information. "And your ability," he finally asked.

I shrugged again. "Nothing special. I'm just a really good melee fighter… A _really_ good one," I whispered.

I heard the rustling of Sam's jeans as he stood. I glanced his way from my peripheral. His face was a stoic mask set in stone once again. Whatever he was thinking about I couldn't even try to get a glimpse of. "Stay with us."

Shocked, I turned to face him completely. Was he insane? "No," I shook my head. "This isn't your fight."

"You're outnumbered,"he countered.

"That's not your concern."

Sam growled then, and my inner beast shuddered and shrunk back. "The moment you came in contact with our borders you became my concern. The moment you entrusted me with the lives of your remaining pack, you became my concern. You will _not_ fight alone." Dark yellow circled the edges of Sam's eyes as he glared at me.

"But… why? If I leave now, they will follow me elsewhere, away from all of you."

The silence was deafening again before he spoke, his voice back to that previous chocolatey goodness. "Because my wolf recognized you," was his explanation as the air around us thickened again. The energy was almost suffocating and I quickly bowed my head. "Because you recognize me as your Alpha." His last words were grovely. I could tell his wolf was very close to the surface… And he was right. My inner beast _did_ recognize him as my Alpha. _Fuck_!

Mutely, I nodded. He was right, he was all sorts of right… And this was fucked up. He placed his large and warm hand on my neck again, quickly easing me from the Alpha Presence until my head collided with his chest… His very warm and strong chest. "You and yours are pack...and we stand with pack, understood?"

My energy reserves were quickly dying out on me now as I leaned into his strength. Lethargy was settling into my muscles as I whispered an 'okay' and nodded my head once more. I closed my eyes as the weight of the situation finally set in.

I wasn't alone anymore. I had a new family that I still needed to get acquainted with but I knew deep down that it would work out. I could feel the bond Sam encouraged toward his pack start to repair the hole I had from breaking away, overtaking it. And together we'd all be safe, though I still questioned why he accepted me so quickly.

Kind of.

My inner beast shuddered again, but this time I understood why as Sam lowered his head toward my neck and nuzzled my hair. I physically shivered this time. It was a very wolffish act, but it was one I was very well acquainted with as he picked me up and began to walk us home; toward my new tribe and family.

* * *

 **I'm quite excited about this fic, as well as everything else I have in the works. I hope that I've left subtle clues as to what's going on (or could go on) without actually giving antyhing away. Can't wait to hear some of your thoughts.**

 **Please R &R. Much Love~**


	2. Accession

**Disclaimer on Chapter ONE**

* * *

 **Chapter TWO - Accession**

I should have been embarrassed. 'Should' being the keyword. But I frankly couldn't find it in myself to really care as Sam carried me all the way back to his home. My _new_ home for all intents and purposes.

I was tired. I was hungry. And a very small part of me was also irate that he was carrying me. I was just full of contradictions it seemed.

Then there was the fact that he was my new Alpha, and his scent eased the beast and the woman. It was quite pleasing to have my face pressed up to his neck as I closed my eyes and breathed in. I was just glad that if he knew what I was doing, he didn't mention it or point it out.

Things turned out to be quite embarrassing at times.

"I can walk," I mumbled into his skin, earning my first victorious shudder on his part.

He remained quiet, hoisting me up once more to get a better grip on my rear as my arms and legs seemed to have wrapped around him. Traitorous things, those appendages. I felt like I was five with the way I was being carried. And I _just_ couldn't find it in me to care. "Rest."

"Yes, Alpha."

"Sam."

I sighed, burrowing myself in his strong and protective essence and strength as I nodded. He continued to walk at a normal human pace, his grip never waning until he lulled me to sleep. The difference his presence had on me versus my previous Alpha was astounding.

When I came to I was surrounded by quiet ruffling and that musky, foresty smell that was all Sam. It was strange to wake up in a different environment. The walls were a soft brown that was bathed in the light of the setting sun. The room glowed orange. I sat up, stretching and popping my bones and muscles until I felt that specific presence fill the quiet void.

My eyes quickly traveled across the room, taking into account the only two important things: the window and the door… Which was currently blocked by Sam's imposing figure. I relaxed again as he made his way to me, ruffling my hair gently before skimming his nose across my hairline. Again, very wolffish qualities that I reciprocated to his jawline as I closed my eyes.

Wolves were physical by nature, more so than felines ever would be. But _we_ had the instincts of not only the animals, but the shifters in us as well. In a way, it was like making the animal world universal.

I heard him take a deep breath before he spoke. "Come. Eat before the pack meeting tonight."

I nodded my consent and pushed aside the thin blankets that covered me. My bare feet -that were magically clean all of a sudden- touched polished wood floors. My brain decided to function correctly as I took better notice of my surroundings: the whole house was made or decorated with wood. Handcrafted wood to be precise. It was nice.

I smiled to myself as I followed him out of the room and down some stairs. The place was quiet. Too quiet.

He picked up on my distress -more Alpha Perks I'd imagine- and spoke as he led me to the living room where he handed me my two backpacks. "The children are at Emily's, Paul's imprint," he explained as I dug in one of the bags for a change of clothes and a pair of moccasin boots. It looked like I had slept most of the day away...

"Bathroom?" He pointed in the direction behind me. I made my way toward it swiftly since my stomach decided to make its presence known at that exact time. His eyes had flashed with humor, following me until I was out of sight.

I changed into a short beige skirt and another black shawl that wrapped around my chest -sans bra- before shoving my feet into the boots. I made sure to fold the sleeved shawl I had previously worn, shoving it back into the backpack once I made my way back to Sam's living room.

His eyes focused on me again as I walked near him and there was something in his eyes I couldn't quite place before it went away. He remained quiet though and with a nod from his head we were both out the door and into the neighborhood.

You'd imagine that him being Alpha would bring better conversations. But I actually preferred it this way. He wasn't nosy. He didn't hover. And we didn't expect anything from the other but our instinctual acceptance.

The new sights and smells assaulted me at once. There was lots of forest in this reserve and many little houses. It was a well built community, a homely one. Though Sam's house was further away than most, giving him a good birth of privacy, the neighbors that lived down the trail all greeted him with waves or smiles. It was shocking to see him return them all in good faith as we walked… I guess there were many faces this Alpha carried.

I hadn't noticed we had arrived at our intended destination until my wondering eyes fell on Sam. It was a bit startling to see him watching me again. He was always watching me. I don't know if it was out of curiosity or caution that he did, but I accepted it until everyone felt safe. With me. To be around me.

"Leah will be here."

I heard him… but, what? " _Okay_?" My confused look must have tipped him off as my eyebrows furrowed together.

For a moment, Sam looked troubled as he turned completely to face me, dropping his arms from his chest before his eyes flashed yellow. Whatever this was, his inner wolf would take no weakness apparently. "She was the only female shifter before you arrived," he supplied.

I cocked my head, still confused. Was he expecting me to know what this meant? "What are you trying to get at, Sam?" He sighed and then shook his head. Was there something I was missing? "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Oh, ew! Why'd that make my mouth go so dry all of a sudden? Thinking of Leah as his girlfriend disturbed my inner beast apparently. But wait! What the fuck? What the hell? Why should I care? Who knows, the guy could possibly even be married already or something.

NOPE!

 _THAT_ didn't sit well with my inner beast either! I couldn't even wrap my head around all these thoughts, so I tried shoving them all away.

Focus. I needed to focus.

I glared at Sam, involuntarily, as I thought all this. It made his eyes flash again in return, almost making me cower before he spoke, his voice low and dangerous. "No."

Just like that, he turned away from me and walked into the house. I stayed out there for another moment. Touchy subject? Why yes, yes it was apparently.

Sighing, I walked in behind him at a leisure pace and knocked on the door. A beautiful native woman answered moments later. A smile reached her face as she ushered me in and presented herself as Emily. She had straight black hair reaching past her shoulders and beautiful dark and expressive eyes. We exchanged quick pleasantries, something that confounded me, as I was pretty much dragged across the dainty home. Were all these shifters and imprints hippies? They were all so nice!

"Go through the kitchen to the back door, they're all out there," she ushered, quickly guiding me back outside.

I stood in the entryway as my gaze fell all over the backyard. There was a pit in the center of the yard that sported a well lit bonfire. Picnic chairs and tables were filled with food and beverages on the far left and single chairs were scattered around the dancing flames. Most of them were already filled by who I assumed were the pack members and maybe a village elder or two.

I met each pair of eyes with the confidence of the warrior bred within me until I caught a white blur running my way. I ignored everyone and their looks immediately. I always made sure to give my sister my full attention without the repercussions of what others may think of me. Frankly, I didn't care if I looked like a fool so long as she was happy.

"Nix!" Raziel tackled my legs, hugging them and kissing my stomach repeatedly until I picked her up. Kisses flew all over my face as she grabbed at my cheeks with her hands and quickly pecked my lips in greeting. "How was your nice day sleeping," she asked inquisitively, like if I were getting home from a hard day's work or something.

"It was nice," I answered. "How was your nice day playing?"

Her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. Lord, have mercy on my soul. "Good. I played tag and go-fish and hide and seek and then tag again and I ate macaroni and cheese and apples with ice cream and soda!" I looked over her happy face, taking into account how clean and healthy she appeared. She was wearing a small, white handmade dress and her brown hair was divided into two braids. Her cheeks were flushed too.

My brow twitched as I forced a smile. "That's… great! No more desserts," I said flatly as I placed her back down.

"Awe!" She sighed and kicked the grass under her bare feet before looking up at me again with those well trained eyes. The devil! "But why?"

"Who's the adult?"

"You are."

"So what do you say?"

"Okay, mom."

"I'm not mom."

"I know," she giggled, running off and sitting on the lap of another female. I could only assume she was Leah and she was tense! More tense than anyone else in the group as I walked by.

It was in that moment that I felt it: the hostility. The need to want to make someone submit. The challenge. The need to protect one's place. Animal instinct.

Suddenly the backyard became very quiet as I let my gaze fall on Leah. She was quacking within her own skin, glaring daggers at me as she tried to keep calm. And on some instinctual level, my inner beast was growling and rattling against the cage I had it in.

I could feel the pull of my beast surface. My vision sharpened first and was then followed by all my other senses, enhancing then dramatically. My little sister became putty in Leah's lap, dropping to the floor submissively as I lowered my air around me seemed to get hotter as my inner beast demanded respect and submission. By the time I spoke I knew I wouldn't sound like myself. I sounded warped, like a monster. The words were almost growled as my tone was kept low. "Do we have a problem?"

Leah's reaction was instantaneous. Her shaking stopped -as did the blurring around her skin- and she immediately lowered her gaze, gritting her teeth. Her instinctual, yet grudging, acceptance seemed to spark another within me as I carefully placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face. "We don't cower." At the confidence behind my words I could visually see her muscles relax until she nodded. Her eyes were still sharp, so I wasn't sure if it was the woman or the wolf that accepted defeat.

I shook my head. I wasn't quite sure what had happened or why, but I knew that my animal was immensely pleased. Continuing on my way to the only available seat -next to a half dressed Sam I might add-, I noticed that it was still very quiet. It bothered me for some reason so I turned around and looked back.

All the members of the pack, but Leah, were looking at me with something mixed between awe and curiosity. "What?"

The russet young man from before seemed to be smiling as he sat further back in his chair and crossed his arms over his exposed chest. An older man that looked similar to russet boy with longer hair, a cowboy hat and in a wheelchair, looked at me with curious eyes that held more wisdom than what I thought should be allowed. "It seems… That the pack has a new Alpha Female."

I balked at those words, _almost_ tripping on the foot behind me before being caught and carefully sat beside someone. I looked at Sam, who kept his gaze trained away from me as the rest of the juvenile delinquents' eyes seemed to shine with mirth.

"And you're all just… _Okay_ with that," I asked incredulously.

"Saves me the trouble," spoke Leah as she picked up Raziel and sat her on her lap.

"Why wouldn't we be," asked the native cowboy.

I looked around speculatively as my brother finally appeared from within the house. He smiled, waved and walked over to the food like if he owned the damn place. The _fuck_?

My gaze hardened as I looked at the native cowboy again. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because none of you know me? That's a start. Or how about me being a different shifter and race?"

Native cowboy smiled at me, it was almost infuriating. What was with these people? "And instinctively?"

I paused, sitting back. I'm sure my confusion was written completely across my face so I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I began to picture the black mass in my mind. Slowly it gave way to the giant panther that lived within me, that was me. It's eyes were a bright amber, almost gold, before I started to notice the glow of other eyes behind it. Many of them in fact. And it made me relax because my inner beast was so as well. Because I felt like I was home.

Ugh. Sap. My inner beast's sense of humor sucked.

I opened my green eyes and sighed defeatedly before smiling. "Right. Names it is then."

Russet chuckled, as did my little brother who I threw a glare at. "Billy Black is one of our village Elders," Sam spoke from beside me, a look of amusement in his eyes again as he eyed me from his peripheral. Billy tipped his hat acknowledgingly. "Jacob, our Beta, is his son."

"And mini alpha," another of the guys spoke, snickering at the inside joke as Russet punched him playfully on the arm. "Name's Jared."

I nodded. "Nix."

I then looked back at Russet questioningly as he just smiled and shrugged. A story for another time it would seem.

Sam introduced everyone to me one by one, and as they were presented they ran off to get food. Paul was an interesting meet and greet. Found out he was the Lead Warrior, you know, the one I threw against a tree? It was actually quite refreshing to meet him since we appeared to have similar attitudes… I was just less jumpy. But from what the others told me, his anger management was just about non existent since he imprinted on the ever calm and mother-like Emily.

My little brother brought me a giant plate of potato salad and chicken breast, which I gratefully accepted, as I was introduced to the two imprints properly. Kim, Jared's girl, was very shy but was loyal with a good head on her shoulders. Emily really was sweet, like the mother hen of the pack as she spoiled and fixed them all up. Paul and Emily's place was the hangout spot for the pack most of the time, a curious thing since Sam had the one of the biggest home on the reserve from what I could gather.

We all ate in relative comforts as the boys shoves each other playfully and made jokes. My siblings seemed quite attached to Jacob and Leah, following, learning, listening and helping wherever they could until it was time for us all to come around the fire.

Sam stood and took charge of the meeting. The others quieted immediately and looked at him for instructions. "Quil, Leah. You both have patrol duty near First Beach and the Border Line." Both wolves nodded and began walking toward the edge of the forest near the yard. I didn't miss the glare Leah sent at Sam. "Seth will keep you both posted."

The cutie pie sat at attention, smiling and running off to phase. He'd stay as the communicator for the other two that disappeared to run patrol. He was a lithe little wolf, not as big as Paul or Jacob but still bigger than his sister.

At Leah's absence, Raziel whined before slipping after Seth and shifting. Sam looked at me inquisitively. I shrugged, looking away. "Kids don't follow any Alpha Commands properly until _after_ the age of 8. It's why they're normally kept in a family environment where they'll listen until they can be trusted to run along with the older members. They typically remain back as a means of navigation and communication." I looked at Sam then. "She's quite taken with Leah. Gray's her favorite color, therefore…" I looked back at Raziel, who whimpered once more before nudging Seth's legs and crawling under him. I shrugged once more. "Five year old logic."

The remaining pack chuckled as Seth licked and nipped at her ears playfully.

"There's been vampire activity near Seattle again," Sevahstian perked up at Sam's voice. "We keep to our borders and double our patrols until we know they're gone or destroyed."

"Nix, can I go?"

The meeting was placed on pause again as every eye turned toward me, mind you I'm in the middle of chewing on a drum stick. I swallowed forcefully and coughed. I looked at Sev's expectant eyes before looking at Sam. I tried to sound as respectful as possible. "Allow him this, he'd be your best tracker."

"A boy," Billy asked in exasperated amusement. "You'd let a young _boy_ go out on his own?"

"I understand your concern, Elder, but we're equipped for stealth and assassination. I was Lead Warrior of my previous tribe at 13, Sevahstian's current age. Besides, if he goes, Raziel would be going with him."

"The child?"

"But she's five!"

The mutterers voiced their opinions louder, not really liking what I was saying. So I looked at Sam and rose a brow. He seemed amused before he looked back at the pack and spoke with a serious tone. "Enough. Let her finish."

I smiled and nodded my thanks before turning back to the rest of the pack. "Look. I'm not trying to make you guys look or sound bad. I get it, we're young… Or were young. But we have something you don't." I looked at my youngest sibling. "Raziel, _vuela_." ( _Fly_.)

It was an instant and happy reaction. Raziel quickly scattered out from under Seth before her body contorted immediately. Fur changed to feather as she took the form of a falcon. She cooed before flapping her wings and landing gently near me. I smiled at her, cooing back endearing words and petting her under her black beak. She was all white, the tips of her tail feathers were the only black on her body. She was a pretty little thing.

I looked back at the Quileute's. "Oh, I'm sorry." I laughed at their expressions. "I forgot to mention what our special abilities are. Raziel can change between her avian and lupine form at will. I understand that physically she's five, and when she's in her human form she acts it, but in our beast forms we're not. In Raziel's case, her animal instincts kick in and take over when she's in these forms." I then looked at Sam and explained. "It's the only way she'll follow _some_ orders. So keep it simple. Even in animal form, she's still a child. For example," I looked at Raziel before giving her a familial command. "Fly low and track your brother. Report with the pack if you catch anything."

The little falcon called out loudly before flying and perching herself onto one of the branches near the edge of the forest, bobbing her head up and down in her excitement. " _Nix_ ," my little brother whined.

I looked at him and smiled. "Go on and phase, they won't know 'till they see it."

Sevahstian smiled wickedly before running into the forest. That smile would get him in so much trouble with the ladies... in a couple more years or I'd skin him!

A light beige wolf walked back into the yard. His steps were now confident, showing no fear or submission like he did previously when he was in trouble. He continued to look at me expectantly as I placed my food down, stood up and walked up to him. I knelt down, the both of us closing our eyes as he rubbed his forehead against my own before nuzzling my chin. See? Wolffish behavior.

I stood back up and looked at all the members. "You see him, you smell him, you sense him. All of you, close your eyes. Humor me," I smiled wryly at all of them before looking back at Sam. "Even you, Alpha." _God_! Am I hitting on the Alpha in front of the whole pack?

He gave me a small grin, only the edge of his lip quirked up, before doing as requested. I looked back at Sev and nodded. He moved around, finding the perfect spot and going towards it. I looked at the pack. "Open your eyes."

They all looked around, bewildered and suspicious, looking for Sev before I looked toward Sam. He kept his eyes on my own as he placed his hand behind his seat. Sev's head appeared from around Sam's thigh, laying on it as his new Alpha rubbed his head. I turned back to the pack. "Sev's special ability is stealth. Not only did you not hear him, but he masked his scent completely. Only the Alpha will ever be able to locate him at all times. Once he's old and big enough for me to ride, he'll be able to mask my own scent too. It'll make us an unstoppable team."

Sev yipped happily at my admission, his tongue dangling out of his mouth as he scurried from behind Sam and sat next to my legs. I rubbed his chin and ears affectionately before standing back up straight and looking at the remaining members. "Sevahstian will never be a Lead Warrior, he's a scrounger. Tracking and Intel mostly. Though.. I don't know how good his nose is yet." I grinned, earning a playful growl from Sev and a couple of chuckles from the pack.

"So he'll know when to retreat? He won't get hot-headed and try to fight on his own?'

"Oh, no. He's not a fighter. Or anything like Paul from what I heard." I smiled, earning a playful growl from the man himself as I continued to pet Sev's head.

"So what about you, Nix? What special ability do you have," Billy asked, eyeing me with something akin to wonder and curiosity.

"I kick ass."

"Nix."

"What?"

"Language."

Are you _fucking_ kidding me? A couple of the guys snickered at my ridiculous expression as I eyed Sam. Even Sev snickered until I glared at him.

"Fine. I'm a weapon's master." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, waiting for the bashing to start.

The boys all looked me up and down. "How… is that a special ability?"

I eyed them critically before answering. "Trust me, it just is." Sev whined again, but cut it short when I sent him another glare that shut him right up. I could feel Sam's eyes on me again. Crap. Time to change the subject! "Alright, Sev. Time to pass on the lead." He looked at me confused and tilted his head to the side. I bent down to his level and scratched behind his ear. I then gently grabbed his face with both hands and brought it closer to mine. "I can't be the Alpha of our little group forever. You have to pledge yourself to Sam and the tribe so you can communicate within the Pack Mind. Got it, sweetheart?" I kissed his nose, smiling as he wiped it off with his paw before looking at me seriously and nodding. "Good boy," I whispered.

Everyone stood up as Sev walked up to Sam. I smiled at the initiation process. It was quite the respectable show to be honest. All members of the pack, except Billy, Sev and I, lowered their heads as the air tensed. I could feel the pull of the Alpha calling out to my inner beast as it surfaced again.

By show of respect and submission, Sev lowered his head while folding one of his front paws under him. It was like he was bowing. Man, what anyone would give for this circus show.

Internally, I smiled at the thought as I continued to watch. It was one thing to be accepted into the wolf pack, but another to be accepted into the tribe. I was quite curious as to how _that_ was going to play out later.

My eyes slowly lowered when the Alpha's Presence became too much. I was able to notice that Sam's eyes were all animal since he had caught my gaze before I turned away completely. And let me just say that the feral wolf eyes definitely worked for him.

I'm not sure how much time passed but I was the first to look up as soon as I was able to breathe like a normal person again. I smiled at the sight before me. I could see and sense that Sev was proud to be part of a pack again. He stood next to his Alpha with an air of confidence and drive he hadn't had before. He now had a bigger family to keep safe, and knowing him he'd give it his all.

Sevahstian bounded up to me, smiling in his wolf form and circling me once before walking over toward the forest's edge. There, he nudged Seth playfully and I was quite sure they could hear each other. He barked once at Raziel and the two were off dashing into the unknown. Spirit's guide them back…

"You put on a strong face," Billy commented. He had a serious expression as I studied him back.

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms, remaining quiet for a moment before answering. "I have to. To show them anything else but confidence and trust is to weaken them. I can't afford for them to think any more or lesser than what they are capable of."

Billy chuckled before signaling Jacob to help move him. Both men stopped near me as Billy took my hand in his. "You're a good addition to our home, Nix. You'll make a good leader someday."

And then! Then they walked and rolled out, leaving me as confused as when I had first arrived earlier in the morning.

"Don't mind Billy so much," I felt, not just heard but _felt_ , Sam's words wash down my back. I turned to face him as he handed me back my plate of food. "Eat up. We go home afterwards."

I looked at him confused, noticing how the others were making sure to not pay attention to my conversation with the Alpha. "Home? But I- ...Where is 'home' exactly?" I changed my verbal thoughts from 'I don't have a home yet' to 'where will I be staying' instead since he pretty much gave me this look that said 'shut the fuck up you fucking idiot,' so I did.

"With me, of course," he grinned. He actually grinned, teeth and all. And boy, did my inner kitty sit up, roll over and almost start to purr. Was it me or was my inner beast _way_ to into the Alpha?

I bit my lip, trying to hold in the smile at my inner kitty being such a pussy whipped sucker, before chuckling. "Of course."

Guess I'd find out about my siblings and such when they got back then.

* * *

 **Disclaimer in First Chapter. No Beta Still. All Errors are my own. Especially those past or present tenses.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who's given my story attention so far (because I'm a sucker for it.) And just a friendly reminder, if you want updates you have to 'Follow' the story. Favoriting doesn't do that. ;P (come on peeps, not every actually knows that. But kudos to those of us that do, here's a cookie… Made by Jake. Lol.)**

 **It's a little interesting to juggle Sam the wolf and Sam the man together without making a complete fool or jokester out of him, so I hope I'm working a proper mold for him (even though I know he's not really doing much... yet! And that's another thing. I _really_ don't want have them all over each other just yet even though their animals are like, DUDE!)**

 **Please R &R. Much love~**

HAHAHAHA. Sit up, Roll Over and Purr.

 **PS: Ch 3 is already in the works. :D**


	3. Arrangement

**Disclaimer on Chapter ONE**

* * *

 **Chapter THREE - Arrangement**

Sam and I had spent some more time with the others in the pack after I was done eating. Even Jacob came back after dropping his dad to chill some more. Everyone seemed quite at ease, chuckling and making jokes and even jostling me into it quite a couple of times. I met the infamous trio consisting of Jacob, Embry and Quil. Those three were like the inseparable Three Musketeers but just as bad as the cartoon adaptations. You know, the Disney one? Apparently they got into quite the handful of trouble often.

Seth was just adorable. I could see how much he looked up to Jake and the other guys, and it was definitely a refresher to see that none of the older guys kept him out of the fun. Even in wolf form the boys still found ways to have the whole pack interacting. Shit. Even the imprints were laughing and making jokes, though none of them got close to Seth while he was phased. Curious thing.

It appeared that the other trio consisted of Sam, Jared and Paul. They were the first three to phase within the pack. I was told a bit about their histories and came to many conclusions. But these were my main three...

Conclusion one: Sam was sometimes more animal than man. He had no one there for him for that month he was off, alone and confused. I could see why he had the hardest time taming his feral parts. The man and the wolf were sometimes at odds it seemed. I don't think there was much I could do to help him there since he was technically my Alpha, or soon to be.

Conclusion two: Yeah. I'd hate being a shifter too if I was stuck to these lands with no other choice. Or more specifically, having your choices taken away from you… Actually, let me rephrase that. If I was not born into this life, I'd hate it and feel trapped too.

And conclusion three: These fuckers had no clue what to do most of the time with themselves. They weren't born to this life, so some of them really resented it. Which kind of concludes with conclusion number two. Hm. I'd have to find a way to change that somehow.

I learned about the construction company that Sam owned, and how he specifically hired most of the pack members for jobs since the stipends they were given from the Rez wasn't much. I mean, they ate like animals. Ha! Nice joke there to myself.

I heard about Jacob's enthusiastic dream job to own his own car shop and smiled when his two buddies joined in. All in all, from what I'd gathered, La Push was considered a 'poor' place but the people that lived here were rich. They had the biggest hearts and souls I've had the pleasure to meet. Everyone helped everyone, which is why they tried to keep the amount of money they did have within the reservation. It really was a family community here and the boys often got hired for odd jobs.

Sam and I walked with four bags of food as we made our way back to his place. The walk was very comfortable and quiet as I continued to look around and smell the sights. He must have caught me because he had a very serene look on his features as I marveled at my surroundings.

As we climbed up the four steps on his porch we almost got into the funniest fight about who would hold the bags and who would open the door. "It's your house, Sam. Now give me the damn bags," I chuckled as I tried snatching them from him.

He sported a smile before quickly wrapping me in his warm arm and taking hold of all the bags in one of his hands. I narrowed my eyes, trying not to smile as he then proceeded to open the door while holding it open for me.

"Fine. But I get to put it away." I spoke as I walked past him and into his home. Once the door closed, I felt him walk up behind me before slowly heading toward the kitchen. The light turned on. I took in a deep breath before following him to see him taking everything out of the bags and onto the table. I didn't even look at what the kitchen looked like! " _Sam_ ," I whined, marching over and pushing him aside with my hip. I swatted his hands away one more time before he chuckled. "Go away. I need to do something to repay you, geez."

"You don't have to repay me. And what do you expect me to do?" He crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever it is you do. And where am I sleeping?"

"Upstair's room."

I nodded, busying myself with properly unpacking the rest of the food while playing Tetris in his fridge. "It's kind of empty in here, Sam. Don't cook much," I asked, looking back at him. He had a mixture of a hard bad ass and a sheepish grin going on before I chuckled and got back to my task.

"I'll leave you some money for food tomorrow."

"No. I can handle that." Once everything was stored away I closed the fridge door and dusted my hands before turning toward him. "It's the least I can do. You're already letting me bunk here as it is. Say, care to explain some of the things that were mentioned tonight?"

Sam looked away then, placing his hands in his pockets before he spoke. "Not really."

"... _Okay_ then…"

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. In time, you'll get used to the way Billy and the others talk."

I narrowed my eyes but let it drop. I didn't want to talk about my special ability and he let it go… So I guess this would be his eye for an eye. "Right. Well, mind telling me where the shower is instead? I spent the last two days running and am a bit overdue…" I made a face as I thought about going without a shower and earned a chuckle from him.

"Upstair's room."

I smiled, softly punching his arm muscle as I walked past him and began my trek up the stairs. He turned the hallway lights on for me. "Right. Next thing you tell me is that the mini fridge is in there too!"

"It is!" I laughed.

"Hey, Sam," I called for him as I made it back up to the room I had woken up in. "Could you toss me my backpacks?"

I stood in the doorway to the bedroom, waiting on him as he walked up the stairs. I noticed his eyes travel up my legs before stopping at my eyes and my breath caught. His eyes had slowly darkened, if possible, even more than I'd ever seen them do before as he handed me the two bags. This time, when his skin brushed against mine it tingled all the way up my arm and down my spine as I looked up at him.

I felt myself respond in the same way to whatever _this_ was as my hand stayed on his. He swallowed thickly before handing me the bags and taking a step back. "Bathroom's in there," he gruffed in a very low voice, trying to not startle me I guess. I mentally shook myself and nodded before mechanically turning around and walking into the bathroom. I closed the door and slid down.

What. The. _Fuck_! Was I seriously _this_ attracted to my Alpha? And I haven't even submitted completely to him yet! What the hell? I was in _SO_ much trouble. I mean, the guy was hot. No, more than hot. He was… A lot of things! But fuck _me_ , I just met him! Can't we at least play things by ear first instead of by… libidos? I barely know the guy! I was rambling. Internally rambling.

Taking in a much needed breath, I heard as he walked away towards some part of the house before opening and closing a door. I was assuming he went outside. Maybe to check on everyone or something? I sighed and trudged on toward the shower, the one that had my name on it.

Needless to say, the hot shower did wonders for me. A satisfied moan escaped my lips as the soothing water ran down the contours of my back and muscles. _Clean. Fucking. Water_ … It was glorious and I really couldn't hold in all the little content whimpers and sighs that escaped me as I washed over all the tiny, almost completely healed, scrapes while I comforted the achiness in my legs and arms away.

Steam filled the air inside the spacious bathroom, enhancing my own natural aroma as I used a very delicious Axe Body Wash that made my inner kitty purr in delight. It reminded me of- Well, damn. I chuckled at myself as I lathered my skin. I'd use nothing on my hair until I could go into town. Plain old water would do for now.

Turning off the shower faucet and pulling the curtain aside, I was relaxed enough to let my gaze trail around the bathroom… Plus I needed a towel, something I should have obviously looked into first.

The bathroom sink seemed to be handmade, as did most of the things in the house. Small and intricate vines and leaves decorated the faucet handles as well as the borders of the mirror above it. Those same designed were also found on the top of the toilet.

I slowly looked around, noticing the towel rack and a slim closet next to it. I stepped out and reached for the towel, ignoring the fact that it smelled like Sam as I dried myself up. OK, no. I lied. I really couldn't ignore the fact that I was relishing in his scent as it gently mixed in with my own. Fucking pussy whipped kitten. I snorted at myself, laughing before slowly opening the door.

I peeked out and noticed that the house was still empty. Steam billowed out from behind me as a wonderful chill wafted against my exposed and heated flesh. The window in the room was open. Smiling, I walked out into the room and quickly unwrapped myself from _his_ towel… I rummaged through my backpacks and was suddenly daunted.

Quickly, I walked across the room and leaned against the rail with my arms crossed over my chest as I leaned over. There, in the backyard, I was greeted with the magnificent sight of the largest wolf in the pack. His black fur shined beautifully in the light of the dark, and with no street lamps nearby, he shimmered under the stars. He was facing the forest, probably talking schedule and checking up on all of them. I hoped Raziel and Sev weren't causing trouble.

I saw his ears perk up and swivel before his massive head turned in my direction. I respectfully ducked my head for only a moment before I became entranced within his bright amber-yellow eyes. I gave him a sheepish smile and waved. "Say hi to my siblings. I hope they're behaving… _and_ I have no sleepwear. Got an extra shirt for tonight?"

I swear that the human aspect of Sam peeked through as his eyes glittered with mirth before he jerked his head once. I scrambled back inside, wrapping the towel around me once more as I heard a door open and close. I sat on the bed as I heard his footsteps walk across the house and climb up the stairs. He appeared in the doorway seconds later in his, very low, cut-offs and paused. He gave me an appraising look as he crossed the room toward a dresser before handing me a plain white shirt.

I shrugged the shirt on, not at all uncomfortable with me being naked or him being in the room -even though he did look away. Aw. So cute. I guess he really wasn't used to the shifter life. I closed my eyes and discreetly inhaled his scent once more before the situation dawned on me. "Um… _Sam_ , where am I sleeping?"

Sam turned to face me once I was dressed in only his shirt and I did not miss how his eyes darkened before he grinned. "Upstair's bedroom."

I chuckled and reciprocated the grin before turning and face planting into the bed. I felt the softness of it give in and make the thin blankets shutter around me. I quickly snatched and dragged one of the pillows toward my face, inhaling deeply. I sighed, relaxed and satisfied, as I curled myself up. A chuckle brought me out of my reverie as Sam continued to look at me. He smirked again before snatching one of the pillows next to my head, walking over toward the closet door and pulling out another thin blanket. My eyes only seemed to grow wider with each step he took until he was out the door.

 _Oh. My. God_! "Sam?! Did I just kick you out of your own room? Is this your room?"

I heard his muffled chuckle through the walls. "Don't worry about it."

"But it's your room," I argued.

"I hadn't specified."

I stood up and slinked after him. He was just getting ready to lay down in a spare bedroom until I knelt on the floor next to him. "I can sleep here," I mumbled, crossing my arms on the bed and laying my head on it as he laid down. Our faces were inches apart.

His breath washed over my face and I involuntarily inhaled. _Wow_. Talk about being high! My eyes fluttered. His scent had the most calming effect a shifter has ever had on me. The hand running across my hairline brought me back to the present. When had I closed my eyes?

Sam's eyes sparkled in the dark again as he pushed a moist strand of hair away from my face. "It's fine. Go sleep on my bed. It's the best one in the house." He smiled.

I pouted. " _Sam_."

My body shuddered as his thumb brushed my cheekbone and down my jawline. "Don't worry about it. I'll have to go down to Port Angeles tomorrow and replace the other two beds anyway."

My eyebrow rose. "Two beds?"

"You don't expect me to leave your siblings out of a home, do you?" I was left speechless at Sam's offer -if you could call it that- and thoughtfulness as his expression became quite serious. "We're quite taken with you, Nix," his voice lowered as he continued to brushed thumb along my nose and brow as well.

"We?" As in him and the pack or him and his wolf? I swear, I'm so articulate when it comes to conversations.

He nodded before his whole hand engulfed the side of my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his warm touch. "Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

I sighed, feeling a cold within my chest as he pulled away so I stood up. "Alright," I whispered as I bent down to his level. "Good night, Sam."

I closed my eyes as I rubbed my nose against his chin, inhaling his very powerful -and masculine- scent. His warm hand encased around the back of my neck as he responded in kind along my jaw before whispering back his own 'good night'.

I walked back to his room with a content sigh before crawling, face first, into his bed and purring myself to sleep wrapped in his scent.

 **-ooo-**

The next morning was spent in a wild rush. I awoke at the crack of dawn to one of the most heartfelt sights. Leaves and dirt followed from the hallway to the little toes peeking out from under the covers where I lay. Both of my siblings had arrived around five in the morning, tired and sleepy, making sure that I stayed with them 'till they fell asleep. I quietly dressed, gathered my wallet and quickly jumped out the front door after sweeping the floors hastily. Breakfast had been swift as Sam and I negotiated the stay of my siblings and I until we finally came to an agreeable compromise. "You sure it's not a problem?"

Paul grinned as he leaned against his truck. He was dressed in a paint stained shirt and jeans. "Nah. Plus, I get bragging rights."

I quirked an eyebrow at him as I got into the passenger side. "Bragging rights," I repeated flatly.

Paul's grin widened, accentuating his white teeth and making his skin look darker as he got in and started the truck. "Do you know how much of a turn-on you are?"

I almost choked on my saliva, backing away from him with a bewildered look. " _Excuse me_?!"

Paul laughed long and loud, a hand to his stomach as he started to pull out of Sam's place. His eyes were glassed over before he tried to take on a more serious and sarcastic tone. "I'll take that as a no."

I'm sorry, but what? "What the hell does that even mean? You have the hots for me?"

"No, actually. The whole pack does." Paul couldn't contain his hoots and howls at the look on my face.

" _WHAT_?!" I shrieked. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. And they all saw me _naked_! Which is not a problem but they're all SO _immature_!

Paul snickered. "Yeah… You haven't exactly phased with us yet…"

My eyes narrowed at the implication. "So you _want_ me to kick your asses?"

"Ha! Like you could." He grinned again.

"You know what? Shut up and just drive." I threw my hands up in defeat because the Spirits knew that I could, in fact, beat him to a pulp.

"Now, now. No need to pout. You got the hottest guy in the Rez as your tour guide. You could be a little nicer you know."

"Aren't you mated," I asked in exasperation.

He winked at me. He _fucking_ winked at me. "Just because I can't shop doesn't mean I can't appreciate."

My head fell into my hands as I mumbled to myself, "Spirits, help me." I groaned as he chuckled at my misfortune.

"Oh, I think they're helping you enough," he smiled in my direction as we made it toward the highway.

I peeked at him from my peripheral. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Well… You're stuck with Sam." He then looked at me and smiled. "How much better can it get?"

I cocked my head at his words before smiling lightly. "Yeah… I guess."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, thankfully, as we listened to some old tunes on the radio and jammed out to some other ones. Paul was fun to hang out with, and we really did have similar personalities… You know, when I wasn't being taken by surprise.

He showed me the sights and pointed out key points where the pack patrolled often. He was generous enough to tell me where I could find the small market within the Rez as well as on our way to Port Angeles. First and Third Beach weren't too far from the Rez either, something I would be sure to enjoy for my morning runs.

For show, Paul 'helped' me carry two brand new mattresses and an outdoor freezer to the back of his truck before we hit the grocery store, where I made sure to buy a week's worth of raw and frozen meat.

I felt Paul's eyes on me as we went back out to his truck to empty the bags into the freezer, before we went back in to finish food shopping. "Ask, Paul."

"How- I mean, it's not my business. Forget it," he cut himself off as he followed me around and pushed the cart.

I smiled, twirling to face him as I threw some condiments into the cart. "Arts and Crafts. I paint, traditionally and digitally. I sell commissions as well as some handmade stuff too. Oh, crap! I need to buy a new laptop too," I must have made a face because Paul laughed at me. I shot him a playful glare. "So..."

Paul's eyes narrowed inquisitively. "So?"

I smiled. "I'll cook for you if we drop the stuff off and then go get me a new laptop." Paul laughed. "I'll even help you sell some of your wood carvings if you want." That got his attention and he gave me a genuine smile a moment later. I was filled in pretty thoroughly on what the guys could do. Sam and Paul had a natural calling for woodwork.

"You're not half bad, Santos. Not bad at all."

"Thanks, Lahote."

Sam was at home when we arrived late in the afternoon. It appeared the kids were off running with the other members of the pack or were playing somewhere in the woods (aka the big ass backyard). He remained quiet as he helped unload all the purchases from the truck, though his eyes did widen at the sight of the full outdoor freezer. I shrugged.

My arms were quite full of bags as we passed each other. He just shook his head, a small smile coating his lips as he went to gather the remaining items.

As part of the living arrangement, the kids and I would stay with Sam so long as I took over the food expenses since he refused rent or help with the utilities. I pretty much had to fight him on any type of bill. He was adamant about calling it home too, telling me that I was welcome to add to the decor if I wished.

Sleeping arrangements were another mess. The house had three bedrooms and two and a half baths. I left the spare bedrooms for the kids, since Sev and Raziel would need their own, and I'd just bunk up on the couch. _Yeah_ , no. We disagreed about that too. So I agreed to alternate with the kids.

Sam could keep running patrol during the mornings or overnight, since some of the pack was still in school and he worked. Thankfully, we were currently in the middle of summer and the kids could join after school or before bedtime as an option. Sam could use this time to assimilate our best strengths and weaknesses until school started again. It would also give us enough time to make a proper schedule while getting accustomed to our new environment; and, it would give me enough time to train the pack in my old ways as well as seeing how advance their training was. Which was lacking from what I could see.

We then thanked Paul for his troubles of taking me around town after which I fought with him for about five minutes until I was able to stash two twenties in his pocket before he left. Paul left grumbling, but he drove off with a silly grin.

I turned around to see Sam leaning against the front railing of his house with a serious expression. "That was very nice of you."

I smiled as I climbed the stairs on the porch and shrugged. "It was nothing. You both helped me out a lot. It's the least I can do… besides, I kind of invited him and Emily over for dinner next week. I hope that's okay."

Sam smiled at me. "That's more than okay."

"Awesome. I'ma get started on dinner then." My hand was on the door handle and I turned to face him again. "You're really okay with all of this? We're not intruding or taking over?"

He sighed, shaking his head while walking inside with me. "No, Nix. This is your home now too."

"And the council?"

"Let me handle them," he answered, his eyes flashing briefly. Sore topic for the wolf apparently.

I nodded and walked toward the door in the kitchen. "Do you have any preference for tonight," I called out as I walked toward the deep freezer that was situated right outside. Hearing no answer, I pulled out some steaks, walked inside and gathered some potatoes and other vegetables.

I heard Sam walk down the stairs as I was halfway through peeling a bag of potatoes. We shared a glance before he took a seat at the head of the table. I smiled. "Here you go." I dropped a cutting bored and some vegetables on the table before pressing my nose to the side of his head. "You can help with dinner."

He chuckled deeply, but did so without question as I poured a bottle of wine into the pot where the diced steak was in. We worked silently together, moving around the kitchen as I prepared the stew. We only bumped into each other twice, and each time I made sure to keep my eyes down or I'd end up blushing.

I felt his body heat before I felt his breath near my ear. "Smells good." I could hear the smile in his voice, each of his hands on the counter near my sides as I glanced at him from my peripheral.

"Glad you like it," I returned the smile, covering the food and turning around to face him while being trapped within his arms.

We stared at each other for a few moments, smiling before the front door slammed open. "Smells good, sis," Sevahstian yelled as Sam touched his forehead to mine before taking a step back.

Sev appeared within the kitchen hallway a moment later, my little Raziel trailing behind. I groaned. "Guys, feet!" Sam chuckled, earning a quick glare as the kids trudged back to clean off their feet. "And clean after yourselves! Broom's near the hallway. Dinner's will be ready in an hour. Raziel, go upstairs for your shower."

A chorus of 'okay' filled the house as they got to work. I helped clean up the rest of the kitchen before moving on to my little sister. Both kids enjoyed their new rooms, bouncing on the new beds and getting reprimanded as they ran back downstairs to the living room and away from me. I caught up to them a moment later, bumping into Sev who was staring at a cuddling Raziel. She latched herself onto Sam's leg, rubbing her face and laughing before giggling off.

Soon enough, we all sat down for our first dinner together. Sam sat at head of the table again as I walked around and served the food. Raziel got an insane portion of vegetables, earning an interesting look from Sam before I served the remaining left overs into separate bowls. Once they all finished eating, I went to wash the dishes but was pushed aside by a determined Alpha. He told me to go sit and eat so I smiled, grabbed two bowls and stood outside by the kitchen door. I let out a loud whistle, setting the larger bowl down near the forest edge before plopping myself down to eat.

Low and behold, it was Paul in wolf form that appeared. He trotted happily, his tongue sticking out before quickly inhaling the thick stew. I smiled, eating my own portion before Sam stepped outside as well. He nodded at Paul before the wolf took off. Sam knelt by me, making sure he caught my eye before he spoke. "I have patrol tonight. Take my bed."

" _Sam_."

"Nix," he gave me a small smile as he bent down and ran his hand down my hairline. "It'll make my wolf and I feel better."

I sighed, a grin on my lips before I conceded. "Fine. But if I wake up and see you on the couch, I'm kicking your ass," I bartered as I sat my bowl down.

Sam's eyes barely flashed yellow, not enough warning, before I was quickly pinned to the floor. My laughter caught in my throat as he ran his nose down my jaw. I closed my eyes, my inner kitty's engine purring as I felt his body press down on mine. "Somehow, I highly doubt that," he whispered.

I bumped his chin with my nose, a smile still coating my lips as I replied, "You would think that."

His wolf surfaced and his eyes shifted to a yellow-brown making my inner beast surface as well. His face slowly lowered some more before I felt his teeth nick the side of my neck. Immediately, an electrical current ran down my body, making my insides quiver and clench as I stilled. I held back the involuntary whimper and physical shiver as his breath ran along the rim of my ear. "Don't provoke me," his voice was low and rough before he nudged me with his nose again, his voice returning to normal afterward. "Just do it."

I looked up at his grinning face before he nudged me one last time and walked off into the forest.

I think another cold shower was needed.

* * *

 **Disclaimer in First Chapter. No Official Beta Still. All Errors are my own. Especially those past or present tenses.**

 **I would like to thank Brookworm3. She's been my constant penpal here on FFnet. Lyn! Thank you for being my biggest fan and supporter. Love you sis. But DAMN did you blow up the review section. Lol. I'm also quite honored for all the attention The Hunt has received so far. Thank you.**

 **I know the chapters are a little slow atm but we'll be getting some action soon. ;D I promise.**

 **Please R &R. Much love~**


	4. Validate

**Disclaimer on Chapter ONE**

* * *

 **Chapter FOUR - Validate**

I found myself the next day wrapped up within the thin blanket on Sam's bed. Inhaling deeply while rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked outside and saw the first rays of sun light hovering over the ground. That pinkish blue hue hung in the clouds.

I smiled to myself, my chest rumbling as I stretched in the most glorious fashion only a feline could do. All my muscles and bones felt alleviated, some popping with an exaggerated sigh as I stood to wash up and brush my teeth. Sam would be home soon, so I shrugged and walked downstairs. Might as well make the guy breakfast… Or would it be early dinner? Eh, regardless I had a long day ahead of me.

Sam walked in through the kitchen door about half an hour later as I was taking the last bits of bacon off the griddle and topped the eggs and ham I had waiting for him. "Mornin', _jefe_." ( _Boss.)_ He was momentarily disoriented, his eyes meeting my own and nodding in acknowledgment before I crossed my arms, spatula still in hand. "Well, sit already or your food's gonna get cold."

Sam's eyes traveled up my exposed legs, seeing as I was only in his large white shirt (sans undergarments), meeting my eyes again before glancing at the food on the kitchen table and giving me a small smile. "Thanks." As he sat down to eat I turned to finish making the childrens breakfast, though they wouldn't be up for another three hours or so. They could microwave it.

Once I separated and covered the extra food I walked over toward Sam and ran my hand through his hair. He seemed to close his eyes appreciatively, a smile lacing my lips as he chewed his food. "I'm going out for my morning run. It's safe to shift?"

His wolf flashed in his eyes before he spoke. "Yeah. You won't get any trouble from the pack."

"Lucky me," I crooned. "Just from you then?"

Sam smiled then, his teeth a stark contrast to his skin. He had a nice smile. "That's right. Just from me."

"Well, let's make sure I stay on my best behavior then. I'd hate to upset the Alpha." We both chuckled as I walked outside toward the back woods and undress. A burst of heat ran across my body as skin, bone and muscle broke and shifted, readjusting and sealing as I took the form of a large black panther.

My ears swiveled and took in the many sounds around me as I stretched fully before taking my first sniff of the area. I felt a slight tugging in my mind, it felt similar to what underwater movement feels like when my ears are completely submerged. One of the pack members was more than likely running patrol now. But we couldn't communicate. I hadn't submitted to join the pack yet, not in the sense of becoming one in mind with them at least.

I began my exploration of the area, the ground being lifted under the strength of my massive paws as my muscles shifted with each movement. I made sure to steer clear of the other shifter, always keeping them in my radar. It wasn't that I didn't like company, but rogue animals weren't typically welcomed. And I really didn't want to test how well the La Push boys (and Leah) could control their inner beasts just yet. Their wolf could attack me (might even mistakenly view me as a threat) for no reason if they didn't have a good hold on their humanity. That would be a feat for another day.

I arrived back at Sam's, err- home, a half hour before lunch. I had ran throughout the reservation at least twice, learning the marked territories that Paul had shown me the previous day while inching closer to Forks. It was clear that there had not been any vampire activity in a while, but even I knew never to relax and let my guard down… Especially now that I _would_ be hunted.

I stopped just outside the edge of Sam's -my new home's!- backyard and laid down, my head on my front paws.

How long would it take for those bastards to track me? Who would they send first? Would I come across the widowed vampire first or an ex-tribe member? Members? Or worse?! All these thoughts and questions ran through my head. I had to start preparing the La Push wolves. Some were babes compared to what I was used to, and I'll be damned if they get hurt on my account because Sam wants to play martyr and take me in.

I snorted and shook my head. I looked up at the window I knew he was sleeping in. I'd submit… But not without a fight. I had to make sure he would be the leader we could all depend on when it came to this impending war. I also had to make sure he would be okay with me training his wolves, expecting no special treatment… I'd have to reveal my secrets sooner or later.

Just as I was about to make my way back in and shift, Sam appeared at the doorway. I stood to my full height as we gazed at one another before his eyes were overcome by his inner wolf. My ears flickered in all directions, dissecting the nearest sounds and possible threats, my muscles tensing as the Alpha surfaced completely. Sam's body exploded, not even bothering with his cut offs, as the form of a giant black wolf slowly strode toward me.

His gait was strong and purposeful, his ears perked forward and tail aligned with his spine. He was all Alpha... and I snarled. That was all it took for Sam's lips to pull back and bear his fangs at me. His posture change to a snapping attack, one often used by Alphas during 'dominance' in an attempt to regain control. Aka, he snapped his jaw in my direction and made a loud noise before taking a defensive position.

My growling intensified. I mean, don't blame me, like I said before, I _will_ submit so long as he proves himself to me. We both were in crouched positions, circling one another. His growls were much more vicious than my own until I felt the other shifter get closer. My inner beast took over.

I lunged toward Sam, claws outstretched as he tackled me in return. We tumbled down onto the ground, the strength behind our movements lifting soil and dust. It was an earth shattering sound, our heads and bodies colliding as we snapped at each others hind quarters repeatedly. Don't get me wrong, when it came to motion of movement, I easily had the advantage, but that's not what this fight was about. I didn't have to win.

We broke apart, circling one another again. A few cuts covered my four legs as well as his neck and back. He snarled at the other wolf to stay put. No one was to interfere with this display of dominance and submission, and though panthers were loners by nature, I was still a shifter.

With a burst of speed, Sam rammed into me, causing us both to fall before I rolled off and pounced onto his back. He used quick momentum to stand on his hind legs and fall back and effectively crushing me with his weight, momentarily stunning me, before suddenly gripping my throat tightly within his jaw. His eyes flashed brightly, dangerously, as he squeezed my wind pipes, cutting through fur as blood slowly leaked and air became hard to suck in. I immediately stilled at the feel of my own blood, more so than what was strictly necessary.

He was a good fighter, I'd give him that.

He continued to keep me pinned down, loosening his hold around my neck enough so that I could properly turn and lower my whole body in a submissive gesture. I kept my ears flat against my head, my tail swaying on the ground from time to time before he released me.

I remained under his larger form (not by much!), exposing my neck completely once I felt his tongue run along the incisions he had inflicted. He carefully nudged me over with his muzzle, sniffing all over me and licking any wound he could find. His massive head appeared in my eyesight again before he rested it against my own. We both closed our eyes as I felt something akin to a vacuum seal being broken.

My mind exploded with loud sights and sounds. Apparently, our little dance was seen by Paul, Jared, Jacob and Embry. They had phased early on in Sam and I's fight.

" _Did you see that?!"_

" _She's brutal! Did you see how long her claws are!"_

" _Yeah! Did you see her tackle Sam down!"_

" _Uh-oh, Sam. Gotta be careful there if you can get taken down by a girl."_

Sam snorted, obviously used to the inner poking as he ran his muzzle down the side of my head. I let out a huff, pushing his head away and myself up while looking him over. I ignored the voices in my head, keeping quiet as I soothed over the cuts and scrapes I could find.

" _Dude! She's_ so _bad-ass_ _,"_ one of the guys said with a far off dreamy voice before an obtrusive vision ran across my mind.

I let out a snarl within the pack mind, abruptly cutting off any fantasy and quieting them all. Sam looked down at me appraisingly. The giant black wolf seemed to chuckled with glee. _"Congratulations. You broke them,"_ Sam said within the telepathic link. _"I've never heard them this quiet before."_

" _Holy..._ SHIT _! She can hear us?!"_

" _She can hear us!"_

" _Si, and the moment I see or even hear a tell tale sign of any of us in compromising positions, I'll be biting your tail off… Permanently, Paul!" (Yes,…)_

The boys snickered. I rolled my eyes, bumping Sam's shoulder with my own before phasing and walking toward the outdoor freezer where I had laid his shirt. I looked back at him smirking after shrugging his shirt on. "Need some pants?" He did rip them after all.

Wolf Sam walked over toward me, his eyes hard as he neared the kitchen door. I made sure to keep my eyes on his face as he came closer to me. I kept the smirk on my face, even as he made me look up at him.

His scent, freshly renewed from his wolf form, was intoxicating and heady. There was that natural musk about him, he smelt like the forest. Crisp and clean and- _fuck._ I'm sure he noticed the green of my eyes darken, but I'd make sure to play it off or something.

My smirk turned into a grin. "Hurry before the kids see you."

I received a smirk from Sam in return. "I was under the impression this was normal."

"Yeah. Normal for _me_ , not for you," I chuckled. "And from what I gathered from our first encounter, your boys have a _lot_ to- _Hey_ , baby girl!" I had instantly cut myself off, standing before a very naked Sam (and hiding his junk) in the kitchen doorway as Raziel appeared a moment later.

I was aware of quite a couple a things in that moment.

One: Sam was _very_ aware of his own body. And I don't mean that in the 'he knows he's good looking' way but in the 'he knows what he's packing and is not ashamed of it' way.

Two: He was very aware and _very_ naked mere inches behind me. Did I know how much he was packing? No. Was he at attention? I wasn't that close, but if I knew males like I knew them, add to that Sam's physical nature with me, I could possibly guarantee that he was.

And three: I was suddenly very tingly. Like a dose of adrenaline all of a sudden. A hum on my skin. And his scent! It went straight down to my inner workings. Jesus, this was the _worst_ time to be thinking about such things!

Clearing my throat, I made to deflect Raziel but she ended up gasping instead. _Oh, God!_

"Nana, _sangre_!" ( _Blood.)_ Raziel pointed at me with a horrified little gasp. _Oh, thank the Spirits._ And here I was under the impression she'd seen his _dick_! My nerves were officially shot.

I touched my neck and felt the slight sting of where Sam's fangs had penetrated. They were almost healed, but I'm sure it must've still been a fright for her to see. I was the untouchable big sister after all. "Estoy bien, Raziel. Vete al baño and get me the first aid kit. You can help clean it up," (I'm fine, Raziel. Go to the bathroom…) I spoke calmly so as not to alert her to anything and smiled.

"Okay," she smiled and ran off.

I sighed. Man that was close! Just as I was about to relax I felt Sam's warm fingertips slowly run along the jagged scar along my jugular. His dark eyes looked up at me questioningly. "My first vampire kill. Bitch spat into my cut, made it scar... I was so young when it happened that it's mostly faded, ya know? Unless you're… this close."

He continued to run his thumb along my jugular in slow circular motions, making me close my eyes and cock my head to the side. "You're very distracting," I finally mumbled, my eyes hardly open as I glanced at him.

Sam chuckled before my sister's triumphant laugh brought us back to our present circumstance. I blinked a couple of times, bringing my brain back to clarity. "Right. You. Pants." I turned and pushed myself back from Sam, a hand on his chest to distance myself. "We don't expose the kids. Raziel's only been around Sev, me and other children her age. It's how we grow accustomed to our human skin."

I finally raised an eyebrow at him, letting my gaze leisurely trail down his torso, nearing the fine and coarse hairs near his navel, before looking back up. Sam raised an eyebrow as well to humor me. "Not bad, jefe. Not bad," I chuckled and scampered off toward my sister before giving him anytime to react.

Raziel sat on my lap minutes later, applying her mess of peroxide and triple antibiotic ointments all around my neck as my brother walked in. "What happened to you? Estabas peleando?" (Were you fighting?)

I shrugged, getting reprimanded by Raziel for moving as the ointment smeared on Sam's shirt. "Eh, estaba jugando." (Eh, I was playing.)

"Jugando? Eso se ve como si estabas peleando con el jefe." (Playing? That looks like you were fighting with the boss.)

I rose my eyebrow at his statement, comprehension settling in his head like a light-bulb a moment later. "Que cool! How was it? I missed it! Does this mean you joined the pack?" (How cool!)

I laughed and sarcastically spoke. "Yeah. We had an audience and everything. You should've seen it. The fight of the century. Seats sold out and everything." I chuckled at his semi sour face and smiled. "He's a great fighter, Sev. He knows how to use his size _for_ him and not _against_ him. He pinned me down good."

Sevahstian smiled. "Man. I wish I'd seen it."

"Where were you? It just happened like ten minutes ago."

A sheepish smile crossed his face and he looked away. "I, uh, I was still sleeping… With some music on."

I smiled at him as Raziel proclaimed me clean and aided, with lots of band-aids and kisses to help speed up the process. Yup. I'm a twenty five year old who gets her 'booboos' kissed. Piss off! "Anyway, I have some errands to finish off today. So maybe we can go to the beach when I get back."

"Yay! Beach. Beach. Beach! Can I have floaties," Raziel asked as she jumped up and down, smiling.

"Sev?"

"Sounds good. Could we invite Seth?"

"And Leelee!"

I chuckled as I walked out of the bathroom. "Sure. Let me ask Sam. In the meantime, why don't you two go patrol and explore the area. Razzy, make sure you hide and stay with Sev until we find out otherwise. Got it?"

"Sippi!" (It's not a word, it just means yes.)

"Sev?"

"I know the drill, Nana." I smiled at his use of endearment. It wasn't often he'd call me by it.

After handing Sev some pocket money for lunch, both kids made their way out of the house as I made my way upstairs. "Sam? You dressed?"

I saw him sitting on the bed, a book in his hand as he looked up. His eyes landed on my neck and I could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." I grumbled as I made my way toward his bathroom. _Jesus_! You'd think I had a neck brace from all the work and care Raziel put into it.

"I wasn't laughing."

"No, but you wanted to."

This time, he did let out a low chuckle. I heard him close the book, his footsteps nearing as I started to remove some of the excess dressing. I glanced at him through the reflection on the mirror. "Hey. You mind calling Seth and Leah later? The kids want to go down to the beach."

Sam raised an eyebrow in what looked like disbelief. "Leah?"

I snorted. Very ladylike. "No. Leelee," I smiled sarcastically in answer. "Raziel and Sev wanted to extend the invitation," I explained. "Why? Is Leah a problem?"

"Uh, no. No she's not. Not anymore at least," Sam seemed to look away sadly when he said that and I felt my beast bristle. It had no business reacting the way it did.

I took in a deep and calming breath before I spoke, making sure to take the bite off my next words. "What is that supposed to mean?" I mentally pat myself on the back as I succeeded in sounding as casual as possible.

Sam's eyes flashed yellow and I saw a tick in his jaw as he clenched it closed. I noticed his nostrils flare as he too took a calming breath before walking further into the bathroom. His size as well as his presence seemed to fill the small area and any possible escape I may need. He began to help take the excess band-aids and such off before he started speaking.

"Before the Spirit Warriors came back, before this _gene_ was re-awakened, I used to be normal. I had a normal life. I went to school, was top of the class. I even had a full paid scholarship… and a girlfriend."

I listened intently, dread filling me with a vice like grip as ice poured into my blood. I continued to look at him through the mirror, unblinkingly. His brown eyes were set on my neck with a faraway look as his hands stilled. I could hear the wistfulness in his words, the pain and anger as he continued.

"When I first phased I was alone. That first month I was uncontrolled and in the body of wolf. And on that month, I felt myself retreat. My humanity. The wolf took over until I relaxed enough to phase back. I didn't speak to anyone. Not my mom. Not my girlfriend at the time.

"I was approached one day by Old Quil and then the rest of the council members. They explained what happened. Told me the legends were true and to not fear my destiny." Sam paused, his eyes finally traveling up toward my own. There was a deep and hidden anguish in his eyes. "The next time I saw my girlfriend, the wolf fought against me… I had to let Leah go."

I sucked in a breath. I was expecting something I was trying to deny. But all I could do was look at him with understanding as I gently placed my hand on his face. ' _He was not born to this life_ ', were the words that kept resounding in my mind like an echo.

"As Alpha, I will not have an imprint, even if Jacob takes over at some point or not." This I understood. Where I came from, I was taught that the Alphas did not have imprinted mates because of the break in protocol. When a shifter imprints, the imprinted then become the shifters gravity and reason to exist. If they had to choose between protecting their imprint, their soul mate, their other half… versus the tribe… Well, it could become a major problem. "Regardless, my wolf still recognized that she wasn't the one. And it hurt. I tried to fight it once but it became too dangerous.

"At the time, there was no explanation I could have given her. We were not allowed to tell anyone outside of the council what was going on."

"Ostracized?" I was in shock at what I heard. I understood the need for secrecy, but was their tribe not able enough to learn and keep it? No. Probably not. The tribe I came from was much older and their customs ingrained. From what I had already learned, the Spirit Warriors of La Push were only a century or so old. People would be frightened.

I rubbed his face gently with the pad of my thumb, bringing it down to rest on my shoulder. He sighed heavily and I began to run my other hand through his hair and down his back. No wonder the boys hated what they were. This was no choice. No life. This was having everything taken away. Even my beast understood and remained quiet.

"We were engaged," he spoke in low tones. "And I made her hate me. There was no reason, no excuse I could give her. And then. Then she becomes the first female shifter here and hates me more. Even though she could finally see and feel what I went through, she hates me more."

"That wasn't love then, Sam." He paused to look at me. His eyebrows were furrowed with a grave and serious expression. My hands then came to rest on his chest as I looked up at him. "If she truly loved you, she would have loved you enough to let you go. _Especially_ after she became privy to your most guarded secrets. It's not like you left her for another woman," he winced at my words.

I sighed. "I was born into this life, Sam. From the time we're children to the time we die, if we're not with our imprinted mate and find them at some point, whoever our companion is… They're honorable enough to let us go. I understand you weren't brought up like that; but, what excuse does that give her to hate you now?"

We remained quiet in each other's presence as we absorbed the words that were spoken. I cocked my head as I studied him. I spoke as quietly as I could as I broke the silence. "Do you still love her?"

 _Fuck me!_ Why is it my chest begins to hurt when I so much as think of this?!

I hadn't noticed I'd staggered at that moment until Sam wrapped his arms around me. He helped steady me on my feet, bringing me closer to his warmth. A curious expression adorned his face, one I wasn't quite able to distinguish as he gave me a solid 'no.'

"I realized I was never _in_ love with her, thanks to my wolf. It made me realize we weren't right for each other... You've given me things to think about now too. Thank you."

I smiled. "For what? I'm hardly a love expert."

Sam grinned as he looked down at me. "No, but you helped me get rid of the guilt I carried because of her."

I beamed at his words and kissed his cheek. He was so stunned that his hold on me slackened. "Anytime, jefe," I winked and squeezed around him and headed back toward his bedroom. I rummaged through his drawer and pulled out another one of his shirts, an all black one this time.

I turned in time to see him leaning against the bathroom doorframe, his one eyebrow risen as he looked at me questioningly. I smiled sheepishly. "You gonna call them anyway, right?"

Sam smiled as I walked over toward one of the backpacks and pulled out a short jean skirt. "I'll extend the invitation for you."

"Awesome." I picked up and walked back toward his bathroom, hip checking him away as I closed the door. I quickly dressed in the skirt, wearing his shirt and tying it around my waist before stepping back out. Finding a pencil near his drawer, I grabbed it and twisted it into my long hair. "I have to stop at the store to get some clothing and water floaties," I mentioned as I pulled my moccasin boots from under his bed and pulled them on. I eyed him from my peripheral as he sat on his bed again. "Want to come?"

I smirked at his hesitation. I placed my face in the palm of my hand and looked at him as I asked, "Is shopping a war you fear you might lose or does this have to do with your man card?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, standing to grab a shirt and a pair of jeans from his drawers. "I'll meet you downstairs in five… Besides, I have the truck."

I playfully scrunched my nose before walking downstairs. I made sure to grab my wallet again as I made my way toward his black truck. It was a nice and sturdy Toyota, probably what he used for work from the look on the truck bed.

I turned to face him when he stepped out to lock the door and my breath caught at the sight. The fitted, sleeveless black shirt he wore expanded across his back rather nicely, highlighting all the muscles in all the right ways. I felt myself biting my lower lip as my eyes followed the trail of his ass and legs. The jeans hung low on his hips but accentuated the muscles in his thighs rather nicely. Leg day anyone? The man could clean up and if I was a dude, I'd totally have a boner. But I'm not a dude, so it was just a total turn-on. And lady boners are disgusting… So none of that either.

I swear the man either had eyes on the back of his head or he felt the heat of my eyes on his back, because the shit eating smirk that was on his face as he turned to look at me was just as plain as him saying 'I know what you were doing'. I slowly looked away at the very interesting trees that were in the immediate area as I flushed a light rose. Silently, we both got into his truck and made our way to town.

I could only pray that nothing embarrassing actually happened this time around because I was nowhere near a cold shower.

* * *

 **Disclaimer on Chapter ONE. No Beta. Don't forget to 'Follow' for Updates!**

 **This Chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to start sending out feelers between the two protagonists. It's been less than 3 days and I really want them to build a foundation in which to have their relationship grow. Regardless, I hope the chapter had enough 'food for thought'.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone that had added 'The Hunt' to their favorites and to their feed as well as everyone that has graced me with their comments and reviews. You guys have NO idea how happy it makes me to see you all so happy with it too. It really does encourage faster writing. :3 KDCervantes, I hope this chapter highlighted the Hispanic atmosphere for you as it did for me. :'D Love you all so much for your continuous support!**

 **Please R &R. Much Love~**


	5. Initiation

**Chapter FIVE - Initiation**

The drive out of La Push had a companionable silence to it. Heated, but companionable. I was still internally reeling about how well Sam cleaned up and kept dissing my inner kitty about how whipped she continued behaving. Whipped and horny apparently.

For the most part, I tried to keep my mind busy by looking out the window as the green scenery slipped on past us. Fall would be coming soon and I wondered how it would effect the beautiful and peaceful atmosphere here.

"Sam?" He hummed his acknowledgement, his eyes on the road. "Could we stop at a coffee shop? I forgot to eat before we left... Got kinda distracted."

"Sure, sure," he chuckled as he switched gears. Not too long afterward, he parked in front of a nice diner and got out the truck. The street was filled with small shops left and right so the possibility to do all my shopping here was pretty high. May as well take the opportunity when presented.

Once I finished looking around, he opened the door to the diner for me and walked in. "Thanks."

Sam nodded his head and guided me to one of the booths near the window. A few moments later, a young waitress pulled up with two menus and introduced herself as Carla. She was a young and pretty little thing. Blonde with brown eyes and very bright red lipstick.

I tried to hide my smile as she just about swooned over Sam and all his muscles. But, I gotta give the man credit. He didn't even bat an eyelash her way. He was just polite enough to acknowledge her and order his own coffee as I then ordered my own, with a side of about eight pancakes, yogurt and a bowl of fruit.

Sam finally chuckled at the face the waitress tried to hide and failed. It was a mixture of surprise and disgust. How could a fit looking woman like me eat like a man? _Ha_! Trade secrets. Before Carla walked away, I asked her to double the order and laughed when she left.

"How are you liking Washington so far," Sam asked me.

I remained looking outside as I answered. "This side of the state is pretty wet. But I'm actually quite taken with the reservation." I smiled as I thought about the new opportunities I was being given. "Everyone there is so… homely. Like, you can tell it's a close nit community. Very giving and always looking out for each other. Plus," I looked at him, making sure to keep my tone low so only he could hear me. "I can see through the eyes of the pack. La Push holds a special place for you guys besides protecting it out of a sense of duty."

He smiled then, seeming to be satisfied with my answer as _Carla_ came back with our orders and coffee. I could feel my mouth watering, making me swallow heavily as I closed my eyes and sniffed the food. I heard Sam chuckle again before I cut him off with a playful glare. I already had a good portion of a pancake in my mouth as I pointed at a stack with my fork. "Half's for you," I told him after I swallowed, shoving one of the pancake filled plates toward him.

He shook his head and smiled as we ate in silence. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't a messy eater… He just had a very wide mouth. I kept glancing at him as we ate, noticing the small quirks of his nostril when he ate or the movement of his jaw or brow. _Man_ , my inner kitty had it bad. That's not to say that I hadn't also felt his heated gaze on me either, especially when I looked away, outside or concentrated on my food.

I finally sighed, having enough of this ridiculousness, placing my utensils down as I sat up straight and looked up at him. "Can I have a serious conversation with you?"

As his gaze met mine, I noticed his expression harden before he nodded. His eyes seemed to darken somewhat, even in the light of the sun.. "What's wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong," I paused. "Look. I'm a very straightforward person and this beating around the bush is gonna drive me nuts." I could feel the slight heat starting to form on my face and neck, his eyes unmoving from my face, but I was never one to back down from any type of confrontation... Even if said confrontation left me embarrassed. It had to be done. "My beast and I are very attracted to you- physically. One _way_ more than the other, and I know a part of you does too. But could we not, you know, jump at it like animals and instead get to know each other first? It's only been, what, three days?

"And this isn't me saying 'no, I don't want to make a mistake'. Shifters aren't really known for making mistakes because we recognize something in each other -the mating pull to be precise-, and our beasts pretty much make it fail proof, imprinting or not, but I'd like to give our human counterparts peace of mind first. Try and catch up. Is that possible?" I sucked on my bottom lip after my ramble -Oh, Jelly!-, making sure to keep eye contact with him the whole time.

I felt like I was burning.

I would not back down.

Sam remained quiet, internally unnerving me, and looking intently at me with his arms crossed over his chest before a relaxed expression graced his features. His eyes seemed to warm and molten, his inner wolf calm for once. "It's nice to know you understand more about this shifter business," he admitted. "There's a lot we don't know about our legends or there's information that's been omitted. But yeah, I'd like to try and get to know you too, without the influence of the pull."

A relieved sigh escaped me but it didn't last very long. "So you find me physically attractive?"

"Oh, for the love of- _Shut up_ and eat!" I pointed at him with my fork again, smiling as I went back to chowing down the remainder of my food. Sam chuckled again and humored me. After which, we both finished, got the bill, paid and left.

Once we walked outside of the diner I looked around again. "Thrift shop nearby?"

"Yeah. Come on," he answered as he took hold of my hand and led me down the street. His hand was warm, like the rest of him, warmer than me too, and it made me feel safer for some reason. I looked down at our hands, entwining my fingers with his and looking up at his face. He glanced in my direction and smirked as he pulled me along, my smile widening.

He took me into a thrift store, to which I quickly began to run around. In about twenty minutes or so I was able to gather and find five sets of clothing for each of my siblings as well as some sandals for them too. As I made to pay, I looked at Sam as he came to stand next to me with a huge smile. "See? It didn't kill you."

"I hadn't realized women could shop so fast. Are you sure that's everything?"

I laughed. "You're just lucky we're not picky," I replied as I spoke about my siblings and I. "We dress for comfort and flexibility. I'm sure you noticed all the scarves and easy-access clothing I have. It's not just for looks, you know?" I winked at him as I paid and walked out, bags in hand.

"Easy-access?"

I stopped, turning my head to look at him with a raised brow. "Are you trying for an innuendo here?"

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as we made it back to his truck. He took my bags and tied them to the bed before walking toward the passenger side. He purposefully walked into my personal bubble as he went to unlock the door and his scent hit me like a bus. I looked up at his towering height as he brushed along my arm, sending all sorts of jolts up and down my very sensitive body.

"I'm not trying for anything, Nix. You pretty much left yourself open for me," he whispered lowly with that god damned chocolatey tone.

Well, _damn_.

My beast was a serious pussy in need of a good fuck because she just rolled over. I guess it was up to me to put up a chase then, seeing as she just pretty much handed me over on a silver platter… And his wolf knew. He _fucking_ knew.

I smirked and placed a hand on his chest, jerking him closer by his shirt. His hands immediately landed on the roof of the truck on each side of my head and his eyes smoldered completely. "I'm pretty sure I'm very locked, Sam. You're gonna have to start finding some skeleton keys if you think I'm easy."

His face was so close to mine that I could literally breathe him in. Body heat radiated off of him in waves that both comforted and electrified my own aflame.

You know what? Fuck it.

I knew my eyes had probably sparked before I closed them as I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him. To say that the sensation was everything I imagined it would be, would be to call me the biggest liar in the whole damn universe. This was beyond any and all expectations I have ever had or could have. The proportions were epic and intense.

His lips were so soft -no...firmish- and moist... And above all, warm and powerful. The heated kiss scorched me from the inside out, centering lower and lower. He gave me as good as I dished out. His right hand mapped my neck, shoulder and arm, leaving behind a trail that left me cold with serious turn-on goosebumps as his other hand curled into my hair.

It was a quick and heated kiss that felt like a blissful eternity as I pulled back and looked up at him. "Well," I smiled and paused. "Now we know what we're looking forward to."

Sam laughed, caressing my hand and neck before taking a step back and walking around the truck. "I thought we were waiting to get to know each other," he stated.

"We are," I countered, opening the door. "I just wanted a taste to get it out the way." The smile remained on my face as I sat in the passenger side.

"Right," he got in the truck, sounding sarcastically convinced and looked at me. "You know you only woke him up, right?"

I shrugged, looking out the dashboard while trying, and failing, to hide my smile. I then glanced at him. "Maybe you should keep a better leash on him then."

A growl was the only warning I got before my lips were devoured in the most sensual kiss of my life. His 'attack' may have started out, or looked like it was, with force but it was probably the sweetest caress of his mouth on mine as he held back just enough for it to be so. It was like a surprise, really, as I felt my eyes close.

His warm hand encompassed the side of my face, bringing and urging me closer to him as I wrapped my right arm around his neck. He placed his right hand on my waist and brought my chest flushed against his as his lips hovered over mine. "You were right about my wolf," he whispered against my lips. "But I'm pretty sure I'm attracted to you too."

I looked at him from under my lashes and kept my voice just as low. "It's all physical, Sam. It's all _very_ physical and I don't want to just _pant_ after you like a bitch in heat."

Sam chuckled, giving me one last chaste kiss before putting on his seat belt and turning on the truck. He shook his head. "You're as bad as Paul."

I smiled, batting my lashes exaggeratingly and folding both my hands under my chin. "Maybe you'd like him if he were a girl too then."

He physically shuttered, his face grimacing at the thought. "No thanks."

We laughed, making jokes and pushing each other's buttons now that we knew where we stood. Kind of. Without a title. The air, though heated, was much more comfortable between us as we openly flirted now.

See? I'm glad I'm ballsy. Otherwise, we'd still be playing and hiding behind bushes. And I'm not a fan of hide-and-go-seek.

It was nice. It was _more_ than nice. Until I remembered that I needed to also buy a cellphone. _Ugh_! I have a lot of things apparently and I should have made a list. Like a car. Right. Maybe after I started taking up more art commissions and making money again? Yes. Much more reasonable.

We had made one more pit stop at the nearest retail pharmacy so that I could purchase Raziel her floaties and a kid's bathing suit. Hopefully, she didn't rip this one or she'd be walking back home naked. Again.

"You're gonna call the Clearwaters, right," I asked as we pulled into the front of his home.

He sighed heavily. "Yes, Nix. I'll call the Clearwaters… Just, don't expect a welcoming reception from Leah."

"On it, _jefe_. You let me deal with her," I spoke and tried to smile reassuringly for him.

We agreed to disagree, like when we discussed rent, as I made my way toward the backyard to call for the kids. Sam offered to take my bags inside. I brought my fingers to my lips and let out a high pitched call; afterward, I made my way inside.

Wonderful neighborhood, really. Black door was left unlocked. It's not like there are thieves amongst the homes where the 'gang members' reside.

"Raziel and Sevahstian," Sam asked as I walked in through the kitchen door.

"On their way, I'm assuming."

I took the bags from Sam and took the clothing to each of my sibling's rooms. After laying out their clothing, as well as Raziel's floaties and bathing suit, I heard rushed pitter patters come up the stairs. I turned to face my sister. "I'll go make some food to take with us. Cámbiate." (Change.)

My sister danced and pranced, yelling 'Yay, the beach!' over and over as I walked toward Sam's bedroom where all my belongings currently were.

"Leah won't be coming today," Sam interrupted me as I searched through my bags. I was kneeling when I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes fell on my backside before traveling up to my eyes. I smiled and rose an eyebrow as he swallowed. "She has overnight patrol. She's sleeping at the moment," he explained.

"Ah." I turned back to my backpacks and continued to rummage for the one bra and shorts I had. "Sam, got another white shirt I can borrow? Paint stains are fine." I looked at him with a smile. "Wet T-Shirt," I winked at him, making him shake his head as he searched his drawers for another white shirt.

By the time he turned around, I was just finishing up the hooks of my bra behind my back and snatching the shirt from his hand. "Thanks. So, wanna join us instead? Or… Do you have patrol tonight too?"

"I don't have patrol 'till Tuesday. I get weekends off."

Once Sev arrived and everyone changed, we all decided to go in Sam's truck, pack a cooler, extra towers, pick up Seth and then head to the beach.

By the time we arrived it was nearing four in the afternoon, enough time to sunbathe for a measly three hours before sundown; _but_ , since it was the weekend and we were more than likely to meet with some of the pack members again.

Seth was a sweetheart. He gave me a hug -and a nod at his Alpha- as soon as we picked him up. Then he helped bring out the beach towels and set them up for us to sit while Sam brought the cooler. Meanwhile, I reiterated over and over to Raziel the importance to not phase in public here. La Push was not like our old tribe. We must hide here.

"It isn't safe for us to phase here, Razzy. You _cannot_ phase. Do you understand? La gente aquí no van a entender. Puedes asustarlos." (The people here will not understand. You can scare them.)

She gave me a bit of a whine but understood the severity, or we'd go home and she wouldn't be allowed outside again for a _week_! The kid thrived on her freedom.

I sat back and watched as Razzy chased after her brother, laughing and giggling while throwing -unsuccessfully I might add- sand at Sev. Eventually, the kids got Seth involved until he was tackled into the water by both Raziel and Sevahstian.

I don't quite remember when was the last time I laughed so much. Mind you, present company made the whole experience very relaxing as he pulled me against his very warm chest.

Sam easily held me against him, an arm across my stomach and his chin on my shoulder. I could feel each and every breath he took, his chest expanding and his warmth running down my collar while I draped my arm across his.

His scent mixed with the ocean and sand, making it that much more intoxicating as I breathed it in. I sighed as I gazed toward the shoreline. It was a happy sight, my sister and brother laughing and having fun. We'd been on the run for so long.

"Want to go cliff diving sometime," his voice hummed against my sun-kissed skin.

I glanced at him and smiled. My eyes then caught the cliffs just behind him and I felt my chest elate with adrenaline. "Can we? You'll bring me next time?"

I felt his chest vibrate with mirth as he spoke. "We can make it a date."

"Oh, a _date_ ," I chuckled.

"I can ask Sue to watch the kids for a bit. And hour or three."

"Sam," I admonished playfully. "Sevahstian is a teenager… But okay."

We both laughed before deciding to go into the water to have some fun. People began to vacate more and more frequently as the sun lowered further and further down, leaving behind and orange tinted sky.

About an hour into water splashes, and tag with Raziel and Sevahstian, did Paul and Jared show up. Apart from the fact that Jacob was Sam's beta, it appeared that none of the other shifters really bothered to be in Sam's presence but them. The Alpha Presence seemed to repel for some reason or another, something I never quite understood since I tended to be near my previous Alpha often. Well, I understood it but didn't quite abide by it; it never truly bothered me to be honest. And if I really put my head to it, I could totally understand the need for it. You know, submitting an opponent and less combatants trying to get his position of power. Plus, Sam was a bit of a private person from what I'd learned -even though he was rather welcoming-.

Just as I was walking out of the ocean to greet Jared, Paul tackled me back in as small waves started coming in stronger. Laughing and outmaneuvering myself out of his grasp, I quickly got him in a headlock and pushed him under instead.

He sputtered water out of his mouth as I trudged my way to shore. "Come on, Paulie. I thought you said I couldn't take you."

"Shut it, Santos!"

"Make me, Lahote!"

"Oh, I'll make you alright! _Get over here_ ," Paul growled playfully and started following me.

I laughed some more, goading a growling Paul out of the water as he tried to give chase. Raziel, Sevahstian, Seth and Jared's chuckling and laughing in the background only seemed to egg him further on. Unfortunately for him, I was rather light on my feet. Feline reflexes.

I kept horsing around with Paul for a good half hour asl it was nearing, what I assumed to be, six or so in the evening.

"Come on, _Paul_! You're faster than this. Don't tell me you're tired already," I laughed as I noticed his breathing starting to come in faster as I kept evading his hands repeatedly. He finally hunched over, hands on his knees and glaring at me as I reclined against him with my elbow on his back.

"Cheat," he spat, still glaring at me but with a small uplift on the corner of his mouth. He wasn't really mad, just competitive.

My smile widened as I bent closer to his face. "Trade secret, Paul. Don't. Fight. Your wolf. Once you accept him completely, he'll help you in your daily life."

That seemed to catch his attention. "What do you mean? I do accept him."

"No. You don't. Talk to him, feel him, ask for his help when we play." The look Paul gave me was between irritated and confused as I spoke. I sighed. "Look, you can't think of him as a separate entity all the time. Close your eyes," I briskly placed my hands over his eyes. "Picture your wolf and yourself in the same room. _Relax_ ," I stressed while gently smacking his bicep, chastisingly, to get my point across. He was rather tense under my administrations. "Now, let me know when you got the mental image down."

It took him a moment to humor me, but he finally conceded, eyes closed as he answered, "Alright, got it."

"Good. Now… Breathe… And picture the wolf and the man standing together, as one." At my words, Paul grimaced. I tried to hold back a smirk at what I assumed was the mental image he got. "No, not like some fucked half breed between the two like they show you in movies."

Paul opened one of his eyes to look at me and I placed my hand over his face again. "Relax… Again. Listen to me. Listen to the undertone in my voice. Feel my beast… She's always there, never far from the surface but not close enough to break me and take over. We're more than a team, we're each other.

"Now, envision you and your wolf again… And extend your hand to him. Let yourself recognize him as your friend and let him recognize you as his. You are him as a beast and he you as a man."

I stood quietly next to him, observing him for any tremors or shakes in his body in case the wolf overtook him, but he really did seem at peace as he took my words to heart. The moment Paul's breathing evened out I knew he found the equality -temporary as it might be- that I'd been trying to teach him. I then pulled back my fist to punch him in the jaw, or at least, that's what I tried to do.

His movement was faster than normal, finally catching up, as he caught my punch in his hand. We grinned at each other like idiots winning the nobel prize. His eyes had gone completely feral, but the man was still very much in control. "Good, now try to take a step back," I gestured with my hands towards my chest as a way to center myself. "Keep your wolf strength, but let go of your eyes… You don't need the enhanced focus our beasts give... They're kind of yellow," I whispered while still grinning.

I saw him try to focus, taking in deep breaths in and out until he almost pouted. Concentration beaded down his head, or maybe it was just salt water, as he stood there for a good couple of minutes. I finally gave his shoulder a pat. "That's good for now, Paul. The fact that you merged with him in one go is great. It could've taken longer and this is gonna take a while to learn. I don't expect you to show me how awesome you are in one go."

He grinned at my words, wiggling his eyebrows, as I lessen the blow. "So, you think I can catch you now?'

"Pfft, in your dreams," I laughed, pushing him and myself away from each other as I sprinted off toward our group again.

He was most definitely faster now, almost catching up to me with his new found speed. I jumped over a squealing Raziel, tumbled onto the sand and ran behind Sam where Paul proceeded to try and catch me from either side.

I goaded Paul again, telling him how he still couldn't catch me as I jumped onto Sam's back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his arms instinctively circled around my thighs. Sam looked up at me, his brown eyes sparkling with humor, as I placed my arms around his neck and held my head above his. "Maybe next time, Paulie. Can't tag me on Base. I'm safe here," I smiled victoriously as I rubbed my face against Sam's head.

I felt Sam tense under me, his heated temperature cloying itself into my skin. I looked down to see him with a serious expression across his face. His eyes were on Paul for some reason. "Sam?"

"Paul? You alright," Sam asked, noticing how yellow Paul's eyes were.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you're about to phase, man," Jared then walked up and spoke from beside Sam and I. Paul looked so confused.

I sighed. _Oh, ye of little faith_. "He's not going to phase, guys. I goaded his wolf out." I was completely nonchalant about it and shrugged.

"You _WHAT_ ," Sam almost growled at me. My eyes widened a fraction at his tone as I looked down at him. "Do you know how dangerous our wolves are?"

"Sam," I sighed. "He's perfectly fine and in con-"

"You don't know that!" Sam actually growled at me this time and it made me shiver in delight for some reason -probably because I'm a masochist or something- as his temperature shifted again.

"I was training him, trying to help him out," I defended myself. Why was he so worked up? I could feel the pull pulse between Sam and I.

"In the open? There are _people_ here, Nix!"

I jumped off Sam's back and rushed to get in front of him while glaring. Our bond pulsed again, stronger this time, awakening my inner beast as I talked back to him. She felt just as insulted as I was. "Are you saying I'm a _monster_ , Sam?!" He went to answer me but I cut him off quickly, continuing on my rampage and ignoring his looks. "I know there's _people_ here! My _sister_ and _brother_ are _also_ here! _I'm_ here! You think I'd encourage Paul to brawl with me if I thought he was a _danger_ ," I yelled and pushed his chest away from me rather roughly, making him stumble a step back as my beast shimmered underneath the surface. His did too as he regained his footing, taking one intimidating step toward me.

Both our eyes flashed murderously at each other as his wolf and my panther clashed. His molten gold eyes were glaring at my amber yellow ones. I could feel the air thicken with the Alpha Presence, trying to make me bend again. I gnashed and gritted my teeth as I fought the oppression, a growl escaping me.

I could also feel Jared and Paul backed up as the Alpha Presence began to widen. Seth quickly came running up behind the older boys while keeping my siblings away. I could feel them looking at us with shock, awe, fear and anticipation. Should they step in? Should they not?

 _They better fucking not_ , I growled internally to myself.

"This is _my_ pack, Nix. And their protection is my priority," his gravel-like voice lowered as he glared at me.

" _Their_ protection?! Or the protection of the _secret_?" I paused for a quick breath, not waiting for an answer. "Do you not trust them enough to be around regular humans," I seethed. My voice lowered even more as I continued reprimanding Sam. "You told me earlier today that it was _nice_ how I had more knowledge. Well... _this is one of those times_ ," I whispered heatedly.

I noticed his eyes flash, but it wasn't with anger, and it made my inner beast roar triumphantly as she stepped to the front with me. I felt that familiar pull I've had toward him surface and pulse like an overwhelming tidal wave. My skin crawled, my breathing deepened and my pupils dilated.

Sam's chest rumbled deeply and -to anyone else- he would have sounded beyond pissed; but, his next actions spoke otherwise as he pulled me toward him. Our heated skins exploded as he crushed me against his bare chest and his lips descended -slammed- onto mine.

The electricity I had felt in the diner with him earlier was nothing in comparison to this one. Both our beasts relished the physicality of the situation and took advantage as he perused and drank from me.

The kiss was hungry and powerful and dominating until I was left breathless. And I'm using 'and' a lot and I frankly don't care because my insides became my outsides and my outsides my insides. My skin continued to feel scorching hot under his feverish hands as he -somehow and if possible- pulled me even closer until another growl escaped him, a growl that came from the deepest parts of his chest. And it was a growl that I responded to.

The kiss ended just like it started; abruptly. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. I was left winded as he ravaged for air as well.

A low whistle was heard from behind me as I looked at Sam's -now- brown eyes. Internally, I could see that he had relaxed some. His wolf seemed to be appeased with the knowledge of my taste and the fact that his scent claimed my lips. His forehead was leaning against my own as he looked into my green gaze and let out a heavy sigh, his breathing was harsh.

"Don't... _challenge_ us... like that again… Please," he urged me. Each of his hands wrapped around my arms as he let his face fall to the crook of my neck.

I blew my hair from my face before leaning my forehead against his shoulder. "Well, maybe if you weren't such an ass," I chuckled gently, trying to lighten the mood as I closed my eyes. "You have to trust me, Sam. I would never endanger anyone like that," I whispered.

I felt him nod against my neck before he kissed my forehead and took a step back. I looked up at him in time to see him glare at the boys. "What," he dared, making me chuckle.

Well, this was definitely an interesting turn of events. Cold shower anyone?

* * *

 **Disclaimer on Chapter ONE. No Beta, though (user) Lyn Harkeran did help with the story progression on this one. ;D**

 **Please don't forget to click on the 'Follow' button if you'd like to receive emails when this story is updated.**

 **Por Favor, R &R. Much love~**

 **PS: I'd like to thank everyone that has favorited, viewed, followed and commented on this story. You all humble me so darn much that it makes me squeal with delight. To (guest) Kimberley and (user) MyHeartLiesWithYouForeverMore, you both literally gave me author's high with your lovely comments. Q-Q It makes me ubber happy to know that this story is close to being one of a kind. I know how hard it is to come across original ideas nowadays. Lots of repetitions. To (users) Bookeworm3, KDCervantes, Liljaiiris, mendelevium101, tumbles84 and Random Cookie Ninja: I hope you are all enjoying the ride still. :'D Thank you also for commenting. I can't express how grateful I am. (In case I forgot to PM you a thanks!)**


End file.
